Between The Bars
by LoveFool420
Summary: Jacob bullied Paul his entire life up until the day he imprinted. What will happen when there's another alpha from a rival pack fighting for Paul's heart? Slash, lemons, sexual abuse, and mostly love, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jacob bullied Paul his entire life up until the day he imprinted. What will happen when there's another alpha from a rival pack fighting for Paul's heart? Slash, lemons, sexual abuse, and mostly love, please review!

**Between The Bars**

Chapter 1

"Paul, get back here right now!"

_Fuck this_, the young wolf thought with a snort, slamming the door behind him as he stormed out of the house. His older brother Sam was being totally irrational. Just because took he care of him since their parents died and was his truest and best friend **didn't** mean he had to do** everything** the older wolf said. When Sam would pull out the fact that he was the pack's Beta, so technically he **did** have to listen to him, Paul took it as a cheap shot. This time he just happened to be lucky enough to get out of the house before the bastard thought to use it against him.

There was no way, _no way_ he was going on a date with Jacob Black. Jacob** fucking** Black of all people! Had his brother gone crazy?

Black had always made his life miserable. For as long as Paul could remember, him and his goons (Embry and Quil as he preferred to call them) bullied him. Though the other two never half as much as Jacob.

When he was a kid he got mud thrown at him almost everyday, they would plop worms on his lunch when he wasn't looking, and they stole all his crayons in class. As the boys got a little older, entering middle school, Paul got a major complex going through puberty, Black would point out every zit, poking fun at how scrawny he was, and everything that came out of his mouth was a joke to his three tormentors. In high school they only got crueler, saying that despite the fact that he'd filled out there wasn't anything he could do about his face, that's just genetics for ya. Him and Jacob Black **had** never, and** would** never get along.

The day he first changed into a wolf he considered killing himself. His life's saboteur would from that moment on be his leader and alpha, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. That _and_ the fact that Jacob had imprinted on him. The thought was quickly pushed aside, he could never do that to Sam, but it seemed he had done some horrible things in his past life, and this one could only end in suffering and despair.

Paul started feeling sick. His skin was clammy and he couldn't stop shaking, trying hard as possible to keep out of wolf form. The worst thing about phasing was sharing his most personal thoughts, especially ones that showed any form of vulnerability. All the torment he had gone through made the boy develop a quick temper so his entire body was burning from trying to hold back, a scream just _waiting_ to escape his throat.

Sam knew his history with Jacob, when they were young Sam had even kicked the shit out of him a few times, but Jacob had always been tough, a few black eyes wouldn't keep him away from his favorite play thing. Paul couldn't help wanting to growl, to punch his brother in the middle of his face for even suggesting such a thing. That fucking _traitor_.** His** imprint was totally different. He cherished the freaking ground Emily walked on. He'd always had a crush on her, and when he found out she was his soul-mate, Paul met a whole new Sam. Despite the tragedy in both their lives his brother found completeness, happiness like he'd never felt. It made Paul so envious. He would dream of the day he would find someone like Emily, someone who could make him feel whole. Sadly the powers that be loved playing jokes on the young wolf, and his dream would be just that, something of fantasy, because he knew along with everyone else in the town that he was the** last** person Jacob Black wanted to spend his life with. Being forever bound to someone who hated you, yes, that was **exactly** what Paul should have anticipated from the hand of fate. He'd never forget the first thoughts forced on him through the packs mental bond. The initial pull, then the contempt. Black didn't even want him in his pack, let alone being his imprinted, but obviously it wasn't something done by choice.

The one good thing was that the ridicule had stopped. . . to a point. Jacobs whole demeanor toward him changed, slipping fully into the alpha role. He was strict and short with him in a disconnected business like manner, like he put up with him because he knew he had to. It was an imprint unlike any other, and his pack mates had a hard time concealing their pity for Paul.

That s how it went the first three months, then Jacob started changing again. He still treated him the same way, but instead of ignoring his existence as a member of the pack, Paul would often catch him staring him down in a way that gave him an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. When patrolling sometimes he'd see images of himself in risque sexual positions, but pack members were always quick to blame it on Jacob's former thoughts which made him snap and attack whoever was nearest him. Aside from the first time he phased, Black was **never** around him in wolf form.

It drove him absolutely crazy. The ridicule had stopped but now the real torture had started. The alpha always had a way of making him feel like he didn't belong, but now it was worse than ever. He was the temperamental wolf who only brought tension and that no one wanted around.

Paul jumped when a hand touched his back, turning to see Sam giving him a sad and serious look.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" he murmured squeezing his shoulder lightly, "I just. . Jacob said I had to talk to you about it, and I really don't think it's such a bad idea Paulie."

"You don t think it s a bad idea?" he laughed cynically but his brothers soothing touch was enough to stop his shaking and distract him from his self-pity, "You've officially lost it Sam. I don't know who you are anymore but it isn't my brother." he turned on his heel and didn't make it two steps before Sam grabbed him from behind, hugging him to his chest.

"I won't bring it up again, just calm down. Emily made your favorite breakfast. At least come eat."

Paul huffed in his embrace, muttering an agreeance before shrugging him off, but Sam only slung his arm back around his shoulder as they walked to the house. Even though Paul would never admit it, Sam knew just how to pull the boy out of his funk, he knew his little brother all too well. All Paul wanted was someone to genuinely care about him, and though it wasn't always the case, physical touch usually did the trick.

He was glad he came back to eat, shifters were **always** hungry and a good meal helped him to forget the horror of ever going on a date with the douche bag. Why he even wanted to was beyond Paul. Sure he'd imprinted, but Jacob Black defiantly didn't care about him.

He jumped up from the table when a familiar horn honked outside, leaving his brother and sister-in-law with a small wave.

He broke out in a huge smile when he saw Bella and jumped in her truck.

"Hey P, ready to hit the beach?"

"Always," Paul nodded, buckling in. "its been too long."

"Ah, I can't wait, man I love the sun. Why do we live here again?"

"You better hope it s not crowded yet Bells, on a day like this even First Beach will be bad."

"But_ nothing_ compared to my side of town." she grinned, patting Paul's head before backing out of his driveway.

Bella sang along to the radio on the drive toward the ocean and Paul rolled his window down enjoying the sunlight. When they got to the beach both were quick to remove their outer wear, eager to soak as much sun as they could into their bodies. After laying out their towels Bella's gaze fixed on some boys by the shore. Paul didn't bother looking as he sat down.

"You won't **believe** what Sam told me this morning," Bella turned back to him with her eyebrows raised, always willing to listen to some drama. "Black asked him to find out if I'd go on a **date** with him."

Bella didn't know anything about the wolves but she sure as hell knew about Jacob Black, being subjected to her own teasing whenever she was around Paul. For a moment her mouth just hung open but then she narrowed her eyes.

"What. . . you're** kidding**."

"I'm not."

Bella studied him for a moment, gauging his honesty, then her eyes looked like they'd pop right out of her skull.

"It's probably just some practical joke! I mean. . he has left you alone for a while, but _seriously_? Paul don't you **ever** agree to something like that!"

"You think I would? I'd rather cut my dick off then spend time with **him**."

Bella shook her head and snorted disbelievingly, showing the same reaction Paul had to the news but with a lot less anger.

"Come on, lets go down to the water, some of those guys are majorly hot."

Paul furrowed his brow at her one track mind but stood up anyway. They went in the water to their knees and Bella was shrieking from the cold, it felt ridiculously refreshing on Paul s overheated skin but he had to play along and pretended to adjust like her. He inwardly groaned when she saw who Bella'd been eyeing. Jared and Seth, along with a few other Rez boys who weren't wolves. They were already headed in their direction, Bella's screams acting as some kind of twisted mating call. He had to give it to her, the girl knew how to get what she wanted.

"Paaaul! Who's your pale friend?"

"Bella, Seth. Seth, Bella." he rolled his eyes and went further into the water trying not to gag at his pack brother's attempt at flirting. Hell, as long as Bella was happy he wouldn't cock-block.

"Beautiful day, huh?" Paul just nodded at the Rez boy who spoke to him. He was obviously older, probably in Sam's year, but did little to hide his interest. He didn't even notice Jared on the other side of him until felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful Paul." he whispered with a sly look, "We wouldn't want Jacob to get jealous."

He shot him a glare and splashed water in his face at the comment, making Jared let out a hearty laugh before he tackled him. He shot up quickly, shoving his pack brother's chest,

"You asshole! I didn't want to get completely soaked, I have to get in Bella's car!"

He just laughed harder and tackled Paul again, leaving him with no choice but to wrestle Jared in the shallow water. The older boy let out an audible sigh, looking at it as Jared swooping in on his chance. In reality, he'd saved him from what would probably be the worst beating of his life.

The alpha **never** showed it around Paul but the rest of the pack knew. Everyday he grew more and more attached to the boy, and on more than one occasion Jared had barely stopped him from attacking someone for simply touching the other wolf. Jacob didn't feel threatened by the pack because they were under his control, but all bets were off for everyone else. And if Jared let a stray thought of his friend flirting with Paul make its way to the alpha, the boy would probably be eating out of a straw for a very long time.

They spent hours on the beach. Paul could tell Bella was enamored with Seth so he didn't have the heart to ask to leave. But soon he found himself wanting to stay. A large Jeep parked and a ridiculously attractive guy jumped out of it, he had some good looking friends with him too but the driver was just his type. He was tall, built, and devastatingly handsome. He decided to take a page out of Bella's book. According to her someone is **always** more likely to approach if you don't have a possy surrounding you, so with a quick blurt of wanting to take a dip he left the others and headed down to the water without a backward glance at the gorgeous boy.

He couldn't believe his luck and made a mental note to thank Bella when he felt a presence at his side about five minutes later.

"Hey, you all alone?"

Paul smiled at the boy, noting that he'd also left his friends behind.

"Oh no, my friends are right over there, I just wanted to cool off."

They both looked to where he was pointing and Jared was staring him down. Freak.

"That your guy?"

Paul couldn't help laughing.

"Jared? No way. I'm single, and he only likes girls."

The strangers face lit up at that and Paul couldn't believe that he was actually interested.

"Oh? And what do you like?" Paul smiled at the question. He was _defiantly_ interested.

"Little of both."

"My lucky day. I'm Owen by the way, and you're. . ?"

"Paul."

"Nice to meet you Paul."

He felt like a loser because he couldn't stop smiling, but Owen was smiling too so he didn't feel _quite_ so bad.

Jared just wouldn't be Jared without interrupting so of course he had to, and before things even got good.

"Come on Paul, we're leaving."

"What? Why now?"

"Bonfire tonight. Bella has to drop you off and drive herself home still. And we've been here forever."

Paul groaned, he was right. Stupid bonfire. He needed to shower and was starving but admittedly wouldn't have been so hesitant to leave if it weren't for Owen who decided to speak up.

"Bonfire, huh? Sounds fun."

"You should come. It's just a few miles that way." Paul tilted his head in the direction of the meeting place.

"Come ON." Jared grabbed Paul's arm and started dragging him up the beach.

"Anytime after dark is fine, and there'll be plenty to eat."

"I'll be there!" Owen called after him, waving and looking like an Abercrombie model doing it. He had to bite his lip to keep from getting a semi.

"Are you stupid Paul? You're gonna bring around some guy in front of Jacob?"

Paul glared at Jared, tugging his arm away. First Sam now Jared? They were acting as if him and Black were together and it was grating on his nerves.

"Why wouldn't I? Now shut up or Bella will hear you."

"What are you two whispering so fiercely about? Jealous of Paul landing a hottie, Jared?" Bella teased as they made it to their towels.

Paul scoffed and rolled his eyes,

"No, Jared's just being an asshat as usual."

Jared gave him a long glare at that, muttering, "Let's go." to Seth, and the two headed off.

When Paul and Bella got into the truck Bella slapped his arm excitedly.

"Who was** that** fine piece of ass?"

"Names Owen and he's even hotter close up. He said he'd come to the bonfire tonight."

"Are you kidding? Fuuuck me, I wish I could go."

"Well maybe if we start dating I'll introduce you to some of his friends." Paul joked.

"You're goddamn right you will."

They laughed and Bella talked about him and his friends the whole drive, and it wasn't long before Paul was waving goodbye, eager to get inside and scrub the sand off his body.

* * *

><p>He was having trouble deciding what to wear to the bonfire incase Owen did show. He wanted to look hot but not as if he was trying too hard. With a sigh he finally pulled on his favorite dark-wash denim jeans and a forest green v-neck that fit him snugly. He looked himself over in the mirror and felt confident, another rule of thumb from Bella. If you feel confident in yourself then you radiate it to those around you and maybe Owen would make a move. God, when did he become such a girl?<p>

He went down the stairs and straight into the kitchen grabbing one of Emily's freshly baked muffins.

"Paul! We're about to go to the bonfire," she scolded with a smile looking her brother-in-law over, "you look cute."

"Thanks Em." he murmured through a mouth full of muffin. Emily laughed at him and they left the house at the sound of Sam's honking.

All the usual faces were at the bonfire, along with a few randoms, and Paul was a little let down that **his** random wasn't there yet. He let out a sigh, he did say anytime after dark, Owen probably just didn't want to show up before he did.

His eyes widened when walked further on the beach, seeing that Owen actually **was** there, busy playing football with most of the boys. . including Black.

Jacob sensed his presence instantly and stopped what he was doing staring at him in that overbearing way he did, and as a result he got Owen's attention. The outsider followed his line of vision and broke out in a huge smile upon seeing Paul.

"Later guys!" he called over his shoulder, dropping the game as he ran up the beach. Paul was so enamored with the way he looked he didn't notice how Jacob started shaking, his fists curling until his knuckles turned white.

"Good to see you're making friends." Paul smirked when Owen was a few feet away.

"Yeah, everyone here is really nice, but I've been waiting for you. Wanna go chill out somewhere?"

"Sure, lets get some snacks and find a place to sit."

Owen nodded and put an arm around him shoulder, oblivious to the looks most of the wolves were giving him.

Paul grabbed a huge bag of chips and a couple of sodas and the two sat on a log, falling into an easy conversation. Not only was he great looking but Paul found him charming and funny. He wanted to ask for his number but remembered Bella's rules (she seemed to have hundreds of them,) play it cool, let them come to you.

Eventually Owen got more and more flirtatious, testing his boundaries, and Paul found it totally endearing. When he complained about it being to warm from the fire Owen boldly leaned forward blew cool air on his neck making his stomach tighten with arousal. Still close to his face, he moved his hand to Paul's shoulder, snaking it down his back and then back up again, curling into his hair.

"Better?" he whispered, eyes jumping from his eyes to his lips.

He was about to kiss him, Paul knew it, and his asshole of an older brother just **had** to ruin the moment. Seemed to be the trend of the day.

"**Paul**! You need to come with me _now_."

Owen put space between them to Paul's dismay, obviously shocked and intimidated by the look on Sam's face.

"Fuck off Sam, can't you see I'm busy?"

"This is _not_ up for debate little brother." he narrowed his eyes, reading into the look Sam gave him. It was an order.

"I'm sorry Owen, I'll be back as soon as I can." he gave the boy a sad look as he stood, but the other shook his head with a smile.

"No, no, it's totally fine. I should probably get going anyway, but uh, here," he stood pulled a sharpie from one of his pockets and held out his hand. "Is it okay for me to get your number?"

Paul couldn't contain his smile and quickly wrote it on Owen's palm.

"I'll text you later." and with that he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, waving behind him as he left the beach.

Paul was ripped harshly from his giddy high as Sam grabbed his arm and tugged him into the forest. He tried to pull it back but the grip was too tight and he found himself tripping over his feet a few times.

"Slow down Sam! What the fuck?"

"Keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you."

Paul furrowed his brow getting angry, that was a very unlike Sam thing to say. When they got to a small clearing and he saw Seth, Quil, and Jacob in wolf from he realized why.

Everything was still for a moment when Sam pushed him forward. There was a silent exchange between the wolves and Seth let out a small whine, his ears dropping when Jacob sent a fierce snarl in his direction. Then Quil and Seth were walking around around him, Seth sending him a sad look. Quil nudged Sam along with them, and in a few minutes Paul was left alone with Jacob in his most menacing form.

He swallowed when he stalked toward him, but then turned his head away when the alpha phased, stark naked in front of him. Jacob was still advancing.

"W-what do you want?" he wanted to kick himself for the crack in his voice but it was damn hard not to be intimidated by him.

He inwardly cursed when his back hit a tree, not even realizing he'd been backing away like a coward when Jacob's hands pressed at either sides of his head. It was unnerving to have him so close, let alone _naked_.

"Are you fucking crazy? Do you know how close I was to phasing in front of** everyone**?"

Paul couldn't help but flinch, Jacob was shaking and he was scared that he was about to phase again and rip him apart. He wanted to say something but his voice was caught in his throat.

"If I EVER see you with that piece of shit again do you know what I'll do? DO YOU?"

Paul inhaled sharply as Jacob grabbed his chin to force him to look in his eyes, screaming not an inch from his face. Normally Paul's temper would be through the roof by now, but this was Black, and it took all his strength to pull out of his grip and turn his neck to him in an act of submission. The alpha had never been like this before. He'd seen him angry plenty of times but never like _this_. It struck him from left field and he had no idea how to react, letting instincts take over. Right now his instincts were telling him not to test Black. To stay quiet as Sam said. And most of all, to submit. A word he hated more than most.

"I'll kill him." Jacob whispered coldly, completely serious. "And I won't think twice about it."

Idiotically, Paul forgot all caution at the words, anger finally welling inside him as he looked the other wolf in the eyes and muttered a defiant, "_Why_?"

"BECAUSE NO ONE TOUCHES WHAT BELONGS TO ME!"

His head snapped right back to the side again, pushing out his neck with a pitiful whimper. He let out another, even more embarrassing whimper as Jacob bit down on his flesh, hard. Almost to the point of drawing blood.

He gasped when one of Jacob's hands took a firm hold of his ass, lifting him a few inches off the ground effortlessly, showing his power.

"Don't you **ever** bring him here again. He's not welcome in La Push." he growled against the spot he bit, then haphazardly dropped Paul, leaving him panting and wide eyed as he watched the alpha phase and dart into the night.

Paul sank to the forest floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. His brain was on overload, not able to quite process what just happened. Still on edge, he jumped when his phone vibrated in the pocket of his jeans, and his heart sank to his stomach when he looked at the display.

One new text from a number he didn't have listed. It read, 'hey, i couldnt even make it all the way home before wanting to talk to you. cant wait to see you again. XO, Owen'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is the very first story I've published on this site. I have Between The Bars about 80% written and will continue to post depending on reviews, so good, bad, or indifferent, please let me know what you think! Sorry for any mistakes but I don't have a beta reader yet, so if you're interested let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Between The Bars**

Chapter 2

Sam and Emily didn't say a word the entire ride home. The tension in the air was tangible. Paul felt disconnected from his body, texting Owen to distract his mind from what happened with Jacob. Owen asked if he could come see him the next day and he quickly used Sam to brush the idea off, saying he wouldn't allow it, that he'd come to his side of town instead.

The next morning Sam still wouldn't speak to him and when he finally left for patrol Paul looked at Emily.

"What's wrong with him? Whys he so mad at me?"

Emily gave him a long look, opening and closing her mouth many times in some sort of internal battle. Finally she sighed.

"He's just really disappointed in you Paul. You have to talk to him about it."

"BUT-"

She shook her head sternly.

"I'm not saying anything else, it isn't my place."

The rest of breakfast was silent and Paul was more than happy to get out of there when it was over. He looked up directions to Owen's house when he sent him his address and decided to ride his bike there. When he pulled up house was the wrong word for it. Owen lived in a HUGE mansion. Probably the biggest in town. He didn't have much time to admire it because the boy was already outside waiting for him.

"Hey!" he jogged up to him when he was close enough and took the bike off Paul's hands when he climbed off it. "Well lock this away and take my car, I wanna go to town today."

Paul nodded and watched as he dialed an intricate code into a little black box which opened the large gate in front of his families estate.

It was exciting to be inside the Jeep he had first seen him in, and Owen made his heart beat faster when he reached over to intertwine their fingers.

When they parked and got out of the car the first thing he did was reach for his hand again. They walked around for a bit, just enjoying each others company and window shopping. When Paul lingered at a small music shop, drooling over an acoustic guitar on display Owen smiled and pulled him into the store.

"Do you play? You should get it."

"No way, I can't even imagine how expensive it is." he laughed, walking backwards attempting to drag Owen out with him.

"Oh come on, at least try it out."

Owen pulled him close and kissed the top of his head making him flush before he called over a sales consultant, asking her to take the guitar down from the display.

She narrowed her eyes a bit and looked them over before clearing her throat and showing a fake smile,

"That's a vintage guitar boys, why don't I help you look for something a little less expensive?"

Paul felt embarrassed and watched silently as Owen gave her a disgusted look. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and Paul's jaw hung open when he took out a black card and held it up between his index and middle finger casually, sneering at the blushing girl.

"Take the guitar down."

His voice sent a shiver down Paul's spine. He didn't raise his voice to her or anything, but the tone behind it. . . it reminded him of. . an _alpha_. Owen put away the card shaking his head as the sales girl apologized, scampering away after she carefully placed the instrument in his hands.

Owen turned back to Paul and held out the guitar.

"What do you think?"

Paul blinked a few times and stammered over his words.

"It's awesome but we should get out of here." he murmured feeling uncomfortable.

"Sure. But not before that bitch gets a case for you."

Paul looked at him incredulously.

"That's not happening, did you SEE the price tag on this thing?"

"It doesn't matter, you want it right?" Paul shook his head no.

"It's 13,000 dollars, that isn't happening." he started backing away, not up for debating but Owen caught his arm.

"Don't worry about the money. It's a gift."

"_Owen_-"

"I said don't worry about it." he smirked at Paul and winked before releasing his arm and walking to the cashier.

When they left the shop Owen suggested they go put the guitar in his car before finding somewhere to eat lunch. He choose a nice cafe Paul had never been to and they had a fairly secluded table.

"Um. . thank you. You really shouldn't have made a purchase like that over pride though."

"Shh," he murmured placing his finger on Paul's lips, "It wasn't over pride, it was for you. You don't have to want for anything when you're with me."

Paul brushed his hand away and cleared his throat.

"You don't have to spend money on me for me to like you Owen."

He studied him for a moment.

"I just want to make you happy."

He didn't get a chance to answer as a waiter came up to take their orders.

The subject was dropped after he left, and as much as Paul tried to protest Owen took care of the bill for their food.

"Do you always spoil guys like this?" Paul teased as they left the cafe.

"Only ones that matter," he shrugged, "so what now hot stuff?"

"Beach?"

He nodded and took his hand again, suggesting they go get the guitar first. It was nice when they arrived but nothing compared to First Beach, and Paul was just happy this was a place where he couldn't spend money on him.

"I see why you come to the Rez, this place is a zoo." he teased, laughing as a group of little kids ran in front of them.

"Seriously. It's impossible to surf here."

They walked to a large log and sat down. Owen smiled at him warmly.

"Play something for me."

Paul was eager to try out the beautiful antique so he did. He did the works, even singing as Owen watched like a swooning girl would. When he finished Owen's smile reached his eyes, making them crinkle at the edges.

"Keep going." he muttered, and Paul blushed a little but did as he was told. A small crowed formed around the two boys and when the song ended there were applause. He blushed more and leaned down to put the guitar back in its case.

"Okay, that's all for now." he murmured a tad embarrassed. When he sat straight again Owen caught him off guard, wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling him into a firm kiss. Paul didn't even get the chance to enjoy it, as unexpectedly as it started it was ended by another person pushing his chest hard enough to make him fall backward off the log. As soon as Paul got his wits about him, pushing himself off the sand he saw a furious girl smack his date across the face.

"Who the fuck is **he** Owen?" the boy jumped up wide eyed and Paul looked on confused.

"Babe - calm down let me explain."

She slapped him again and Paul tuned out their argument, no longer confused. He started backing away as the girls' friends gave him dirty looks, feeling the hurt and anger inside building rapidly. He managed to keep his shaking to a minimum until he was out of sight, phasing before he even got the chance to take off his shoes. And it was a pair he really liked too.

Running all the way home the one thing he was thankful for was that no one else was in wolf form. He lucked out when he saw the window to his room was open. Paul jumped in and quickly threw sweats and a sweater on before locking his door. Emily heard a few crashes and went straight up the stairs knocking on his door. When there was no answer she went for the knob and furrowed her brow, Paul never usually locked it.

"Paulie? Are you okay in there? What happened?"

"Just leave me alone Emily!"

She frowned and backed away from the door.

"Okay, I'll call you down when dinners ready honey."

* * *

><p>Paul didn't end up coming down when the food was ready, Emily had even gone out of her way to make one of his favorite dishes.<p>

"That's it. I'm breaking the lock, I'm not gonna have him disrespect you like this Em."

"Sam don't." Emily pleaded grabbing her husbands arm. "If he won't come down to eat then he won't talk to anyone right now."

He let out a quiet growl and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I'm just worried. What do you think happened?"

"He'll tell you when he's ready. He always does." he nodded and kissed her soundly, trying to forget his little brother for the time being.

Paul had been sulking in his bed all day. When his phone vibrated and he saw it was a text from Owen he crushed it in his hand before even reading the message. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, he was too good to be true and good things never lasted in his life.

In the morning he woke up still feeling terrible. Sam studied him as he picked here and there at his breakfast.

"Paul. . what happened?"

Oh, so now he was talking to him? He stood from the table and left the house without a word, slamming the door behind him. It was raining but the wolf embraced it, it was as if mother nature had been scorned, same as him. He took the long walk all the way to First Beach, completely soaked by the time he got there, it wasn't as if he had to worry about getting sick after all.

What he didn't know was that Jacob had been stalking him. The alpha saw him walking to the beach and curiosity took over, so he kept just far enough away so he could see what his little imprint was up to. Jacob was just about to give in and go talk to him when a Jeep parked and he saw that damn guy from the bonfire jump out of it. He watched with narrowed eyes as he took Paul's bike out of his car along with a guitar case and carried them to his imprint. Paul spun around quickly when he noticed the outsiders presence. Jacob started shaking with anger until he saw the expression on Paul's face. He looked even madder than he was about the other being there. His brow furrowed as he watched him march up to the boy and pull the bike out of his arms.

Even with his advanced hearing he couldn't hear what was said from the distance he was at, but the boy looked extremely forlorn and Paul only got angrier and angrier. He finally turned his back on him and Jacob saw the outsider let out a sigh. He watched the Paul for a bit before gently placing the guitar case on the sand, as if not wanting to alert him to his doing it, and left the beach with his shoulders slumped and his hands in his pockets.

Jacob let out a snort. Good. That fucker needed to stay away from his imprint. Jacob's eyes traveled back to Paul with a pleased expression but it quickly fell when he saw the boy was harshly brushing a stray tear off his face. In all the years he'd known him, essentially their entire lives, Jacob had never seen Paul cry. Even after all the torture he put him through. . even after his parents died. His own heart felt like it was breaking. He couldn't watch anymore, it was killing him, why was this person so important Paul would cry over him? The alpha quickly phased and ran to the Paul's home, telling Sam everything he saw, and promising that if he **did** see the other guy again, he **would** kill him.

* * *

><p>By the time Paul walked into his house it was well after dark and Sam was sitting on the couch waiting for him.<p>

"Paul!" he called, stopping him in his tracks. He cursed inwardly, hoping to by pass him and go straight up to his room.

"Yeah Sam?" he asked walking toward him, putting on a cheery face.

"Do you want to talk?" his brother looked genuinely worried but he shook his head, clutching the guitar case to his chest.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry for my pissy mood. . uh, wolfish hormones, you know? Nothing to hear about."

Sam sighed and let him make his leave, knowing his interrogation wasn't quite over yet.

Paul jumped when he closed his door and saw Black sitting on his bed. After his heart rate calmed a little he put the guitar in his closet and turned to glare at the other wolf.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? Get out."

Jacob was silent, watching him with a sad expression.

"I said GET OUT Black."

He stood and advanced on him slowly, Paul swallowed and backed away from him until his back hit the wall. This felt all too familiar, but this time Jacob was dressed and wasn't seething with rage. It still didn't make the situation anymore comfortable though.

He started breathing heavier, eyebrows pulled together tightly.

"What do you want?" he whispered.

To his annoyance the alpha didn't say a word. When he was a foot away from him he cupped Paul's face, running his thumbs back and forth along his cheekbones.

Paul was breathing hard now, watching him with wide eyes, his anxiety through the roof.

"Jacob. .?"

Finally, he spoke. But it was **not** what he was expecting him to say.

"You're so_ fucking_ beautiful." he murmured before leaning forward and kissing him. His lips were so gentle, it was the softest, sweetest kiss Paul had ever gotten, like he was doing it just to comfort him, and that was so **not** Jacob. He was stunned and didn't move, not even when Black finally pulled away and left his room.

He stayed just like that, pressed against the wall for what felt like hours. Owen the furthest thing from his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Soooo, I know I posted the first chapter not even a day ago, but the few reviews I got made me super excited, this one's for you guys! Ana, iJeedai, misguided gh0st, BRB, levii14, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, and JonnyFleetxdxd **thank you so much!** You're all awesome and I hope you continue enjoying the story. But I'm really gonna try and be strong in the future so I don't have the whole thing up in a week. xD

Oh, and to clear up JonnyFleetxdxd's question, Owen is the other alpha :). They can't tell because in my little Twilight universe they can only tell apart vampires. Don't get me wrong, they DO have more sensitive noses, so Paul can distinct lets say, Embry's smell from Jared's, but there's no particular smell for "wolf."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When he finally stumbled away from the wall he went straight for his bed, curling up under the covers. What the fuck came over him?

_You're so fucking beautiful. . ._

It played over and over in his mind and he punched his pillow in frustration. Paul wished he handled it differently. He wished he could have willed his body to move, to scream at him, to kick him in the nuts, to do _anything_. Why, **why** did he just stand there like a timid little boy and let Jacob patronize him like that? To **kiss** him like that? He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Stupid fucking bastard. He'd punch his lights out if he ever tried to pull a stunt like that again.

His mind wandered to the first time Jacob had been in close proximity like that and it only served to make him angrier. That time he said that Paul belonged to him. He shook his head, technically he_ did_ belong to Jacob's_ pack_, but that didn't mean he had the right to dictate who he dated. Not that it mattered anyway, Owen was just another jerk.

Paul had done his best to push that part of the night to the back of his mind until now, but since he'd started analyzing he couldn't stop. Jacob's anger in itself was totally unfounded. He said that he almost made him phase in front of everyone for bringing Owen around. He snorted, what kind of fucking sense did that make? Why would_ that_ make Jacob's skin boil so much? Maybe a girl had turned him down that day or something, and he couldn't believe that Paul of all people had someone interested and he didn't. No, that didn't make sense. There were plenty of girls on the Rez pining for Jacob, they just never seemed to hold his interest. His thoughts started turning more cynical. _Maybe_ Jacob had gone after Owen's girlfriend? From what he remembered of the girl, she was very pretty. Could that be why he was so mad, seeing Owen fuck around behind the back of someone he wanted?

Paul's theories only got more and more ridiculous and he shook his head again to clear it, letting out a frustrated groan. He thought of the way Jacob him picked him up while yelling in his face, the way he was groping him. He suddenly had the urge to hit something other than his pillow so he jumped out of bed. He'd just take a shower and go to sleep. He needed to stop. Paul hated the fact that he'd wasted so much time thinking of Black. **Black**. He was unconsciously referring to him as Jacob and that was unacceptable.

* * *

><p>The next day he had to buy a cell phone to replace the one he'd crushed and Bella wanted to tag along. Bella mostly wanted to know what happened with Owen, she didn't even ask about the cell phone.<p>

Paul told her about the entire day, from him being chivalrous, charming, and spending copious amounts of money, all the way to his girlfriend seeing them kissing and smacking the shit out of his face.

Bella shook her head and gave words of sympathy, saying she knew he was too cute so something HAD to be up. Paul was going to say something about the backhanded comment but Bella interrupted him.

"Lets go to a club in Port Angeles tonight!"

"What? You think I'm in the mood to go to a club? I just got my heart stepped on Bella."

"Oh, don't be such a wuss. If you can't have love at least you can have fun. We're going out tonight, you need to dance your drama away."

Paul bit the inside of his cheek to calm himself down. Bella could be so pushy sometimes but he did see a hint of logic in her words. There was no point wallowing in self pity, and the best way to get Owen back was to find someone better.

"FINE, we'll go out."

"Oh thank god! Its been forever since I got it in."

Paul rolled his eyes, amazed Bella still didn't have any STDs, and went back to looking at phones.

* * *

><p>Later that night in his bedroom Paul took Owen's gift out to show Bella. She whistled as she ran her hands along the instrument.<p>

"Holy shit Paul, you weren't kidding! That guitar is** amazing**. How much did it cost?"

"More than my life savings." he muttered scowling.

"Well I don't care if he has a girl. Wanna give me his number?"

"HA HA, very funny Bella. Come on, lets get out of here."

They made their way down the stairs and were stopped in their tracks by Emily. Paul noticed Leah sitting at the kitchen table eyeing them down.

"You guys look good, where you going?"

"Club 76 in Port Angeles. Well be careful, won't be back too late, yadda yadda yadda, bye Em."

Emily laughed as he stepped around her, yelling, "Have fun!" after them.

* * *

><p>It took a lot to get Paul drunk but eventually he got there. Bella ditched him hours ago for a group of frat guys and he didn't really mind. The bass in the club seemed to pound through his whole body and being in the middle of the dance floor he lost his sense of self, it was like he was part of a massive entity, moving with the whole instead of on his own. It was hot and sweaty, and hard to make out any faces through the strobe lights that blinded him every few seconds. There were girls grinding against him, rubbing their hands along his abs, and he had no clue who was grabbing his ass from behind, all he knew was that he was wasted. Like really<em> really<em> wasted.

One second he was lost in the music, closing his eyes in pleasure at the fingers sweeping across his nipple, and the next pain was ebbing in his wrist. He was being pulled, getting hit by elbows as he tripped over his feet but continued getting dragged carelessly through the crowd. The world spun as he crashed into a wall which was actually Jacob's back, and it took him squeezing his eyes open and closed a few times to realize it. They were outside in the parking lot now, and though he felt like he could breath again in the fresh night air, he was_ not_ pleased at having been torn from his escape of reality.

"What'reyou doing here? Leme alone!" he slurred pushing Jacob and almost falling over doing it. Jacob caught his arm before he did and slammed him into his car.

"I could fucking kill you right now!" Jacob hissed, curling his fist around the collar of Paul's shirt.

"Get offme!" he tried pushing against his chest but the alcohol made him languid, "I hate you!"

Jacob's grip only tightened and his other hand snaked around Paul's lower back, squeezing his ass in a possessive manner.

"Shut up! You belong to me! What don't you get?" Paul let out a noise, and maybe it was just because he was plastered, but it was hard to distinct weather it was one of pleasure or pain. Jacob only let out a growl. "How could you let complete strangers touch you like that? You belong to **me**!"

"Fuck off! I'll never belong to you!" Jacob's growl rumbled against Paul's chest and the world spun again. His face paled and his chest rocked, and the alpha stepped back _just_ in time for Paul to bend over and empty the contents of his stomach. When Jacob was sure he was done he opened the back seat of his car and pushed Paul in, the boy didn't even fight him, laying down with a heavy groan. Jacob slammed the door shut and shook his head watching his imprint through the window for a second.

"You're wrong Paul." he muttered to himself, "You already do."

* * *

><p>By the time Jacob pulled up to Paul's house the boy was passed out. Sam choked on the sandwich he was eating when he saw the alpha carrying his little brother bridal style through the front door. He waited at the bottom of the stairs for Jacob to make his way down and asked what the hell was going on.<p>

"Leah took over my shift and I saw that Paul went out with Bella. I wanted to see what he was doing and I was going to try and apologize, but the idiot was hammered by the time I got there and he was dancing with-" Jacob started shaking thinking about it and had to stop and take a deep breath to calm himself.

"Okay okay, it doesn' t matter. Why did you take him home, where was Bella?"

"I don't know, I didn't see her anywhere. It's a good thing I showed up 'cause he probably would have got himself locked up."

Sam let out a deep sigh and sat down on the couch. Jacob followed him and let out a groan, dropping his head into his hands.

"Thanks for getting him home. I'll yell at him tomorrow." when Jake didn't answer Sam frowned and put his hand on his back, "Are you okay?"

"He hates me Sam," he murmured not lifting his head, "how am I ever gonna get him to stop hating me? I _snapped_ when I saw him. . I try to make things better and I just push him away."

"You're trying Jacob. That's all that matters. He accepts the imprint deep down. . He has to, or you wouldn't be okay you know?"

"Sure he accepts the imprint, but how can I make him accept_ me_?"

Sam took his hand off his alpha's back and really thought about it. Jacob finally lifted his head and looked at him expectantly, like a child waiting for comfort.

"My brother is the most stubborn person I know. He can hold a grudge forever." Jake's face fell but his Beta was quick to continue, an idea coming to him like a light switch being turned on. "You need to make him jealous. Force him to realize he cares even if he won't admit it now. Imprints are never one sided Jake, you guys are _meant_ to be together."

Jacob blinked and contemplated, "Make him jealous, huh?. . I guess I'll try."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I couldn't resist, but I made this one so short 'cause I only got two reviews on chapter 2. Shout out to JonnyFleetxdxd and iJeedai! Now I'm REALLY actually going to be strong and if the reviews are there the next chapter will be too. Let me know what you guys think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paul woke up to a splitting headache and Sam standing over him with a glass of water and some pills.

"Come on, sit up and take these."

He did letting out a groan after he swallowed.

"Can you shut the blinds Sam? The light is killing me."

"No can do little bro," Sam took the glass back and sat down on the edge of Paul's bed, "you remember how you got home last night?"

He closed his eyes and thought about it, shaking his head no. The last thing he remembered was someone ordering shots for him and Bella and then dancing a bit, the rest was a blur. Sam snorted.

"You know what I'm gonna say, right?"

"Never again or you'll beat me. Sorry commander-Sam, do excuse me for living a little." Sam laughed and stood up.

"You're such a punk. You better be up in an hour, you have work today." he flicked Paul's head much to the younger's annoyance and slammed the door on his way out, laughing again when he heard him mutter, "Asshole."

Paul stayed in bed for another half hour until his pills started kicking in, though it still took everything he had to drag himself out. He went straight for the shower and just stood under the hot spray, wishing Sam would let him call in sick. There was no point in even asking his brother, Sam's favorite form of punishment was making Paul deal with consequences, he said it would make him 'mature.' _Pft_.

When he finally got to work the place was dead. His job was front counter at a small sandwich shop in Forks, and when he realized it was Bella's day off he understood why she was so instant on going out the night before. Bella was never really considerate of those around her, but she was consistent. Paul knew what to expect from her. He couldn't count the number of times Sam told him to drop her, that she was a shit friend, but he couldn't find it in him to write her out of his life.

When his shift was over he went straight home and fell face first into the couch. Sam walked over from the kitchen with his hands on his hips.

"Hey party boy, Jacob says you have no patrols this week. I was hoping he'd double you up, you're lucky **I'm** not alpha."

"Yeah yeah." Paul muttered, not bothering to lift his head. If was getting a week off he _wasn't_ about to question it.

* * *

><p>That week was one of the most miserable of Paul's life. Three days into it he expected Sam to come around and tell him he was just fucking with him and to get into the forest but he never did. It made him feel sort of anxious, like he was wasting time. Phasing was the ultimate way to let out his frustration but he had no reason to. Even more depressing was that he hadn't heard from Bella. Every time he texted she was too busy to hang out or talk to him, and she'd called out on all the days they had scheduled together at the sandwich shop. He was feeling lonely, and as out of the blue as it was, when Seth showed up at his door Saturday afternoon he jumped at the chance to go to lunch with his pack mate. Seth was going on about a new outdoor Italian restaurant that opened in Forks, and as much as he wasn't in the mood for pasta and was light on cash, Seth said he'd buy so Paul had to agree.<p>

When his pack brother pointed out the place Paul stopped dead in his tracks. There, at a small table he saw Bella. He had to do a double take when he saw who she was with. The girl was wearing an outfit that was way too flashy for the setting and giggling like she was having the time of her life with _Jacob's_ arm draped around her.

Paul didn't know what came over him. It was like time stopped and he got tunnel vision. He was shaking like a leaf, on the verge of phasing any second but took long purposeful strides toward the pair. Jacob's eyes met his just after he leaned forward and kissed Bella's cheek, and Seth had to tackle Paul with all his power, wrestling him behind the cover of trees where he violently exploded into his wolf form. Seth phased after him and all he felt from the other wolf was pure rage. He tried to call after him but Paul tore off into the woods with no plans to stop running. When he was miles away he finally changed back but didn't stop shaking. He went crazy, letting out a cry that made birds in the near by tree tops scatter away. Panting, he started driving his fist into trees. Bark flew in all directions and his knuckles were covered in blood and sap but the wolf didn't stop until there wasn't enough oxygen going to his brain and he collapsed.

* * *

><p>Sam was on edge all day, calling Seth's phone over and over again. When the boy finally answered he let out a sigh of relief but he paled once Seth started talking.<p>

"He lost it Sam. I-I didn't know he was gonna react like that or I'd** never** agree to helping you guys!"

"Where is he? _Why aren't you with him_?"

"I followed him but there was no way he'd talk to me, god, you can't imagine what he did to the trees. I think we just need to leave him alone for a while. It's not a good idea to be around him when he's this hostile."

"God damn it. I'm going to look for him. Find Jacob and tell him!"

Sam hung up and threw his phone making Emily flinch.

"Is. . is he okay babe?"

"I don't know Em. I'll be back soon as I can." he leaned over and placed a kiss on his wife's head before rushing out of the house to find his little brother. Hindsight was twenty twenty and he realized he should have never told Jacob to use Bella.

* * *

><p>Not even half an hour later Emily jumped up, jaw dropping at a naked Paul storming through the front door, dry blood caked all over his right hand.<p>

"Paulie! What happened to you? Where's Sam?"

It was like the wolf didn't even hear her, his eyes looked pitch black from the way his pupils were dilated and he went straight to the upstairs bathroom. She heard the sink turn on for a few minutes and then his bedroom door slam open. Emily wrapped her arms around herself, knowing better than to go up the stairs but she did try timidly calling up to him. She felt relieved when he came down fully dressed but it was short lived, Paul pushed past her and right back out the door, and she was filled with worry when she saw Sam left his phone and she couldn't reach him.

* * *

><p>Paul was on a mission. He couldn't think anymore. He needed to shut off his thoughts. His plan was to get belligerent and to keep doing so until he forgot Jacob and Bella even existed. He got on a bus and people gave him plenty of space, and almost two hours later he was in Port Angeles looking for the skeeviest club he could find. He wasted another good half hour trying to find a place that didn't mind that he had no ID on him, and once he was inside he went straight for the bar. Paul flirted shamelessly with disgusting greasy people, downing every drink boughten for him and still feeling like it wasn't enough. When a man who was probably in his mid-thirties leaned over and captured his lips he didn't even care, he felt out of body when the man pried his mouth open and ran his tongue along every one of his teeth. Paul didn't even close his eyes, sitting there like a corpse, so he saw the moment when Jacob walked into the place and scanned the room for him. The look alone the alpha sent him made Paul pull away and mutter that he had to go, walking toward him on autopilot.<p>

Paul followed Jacob silently into a small alley and was immediately slammed against the wall.

Jacob was panting, his grip on Paul's shoulders bruising but the smaller wolf showed no change of expression.

"What are you doing here Black?" his voice was a cold monotone and Jacob squeezed harder.

"I could kill you right now, is that what you _want_?" the alpha shook him, "You want me to kill you and then that guy!"

Paul was hardly drunk, buzzed if anything, so when he pushed the other boy with full force Jacob slammed into the opposite wall.

"Fuck you! You don't give a shit about me so you can't but into _my_ fucking business! You're the biggest fucking dick I know, what I **want** is for you to kill _yourself_!"

It felt good to yell at him but Paul regretted it the second he took in the look on Jacob's face. The alpha was in his personal space again, clutching Paul's jaw so hard he cried out. Paul could feel the heat radiating from his body, and whimpering he bared the left side of his neck. As soon as he did Jacob leaned forward and bit down so hard he broke skin. When he pulled away Paul instantly started feeling woozy and his legs gave in but the other caught him before he fell. He started crying, like really crying, beating his fists weakly against Jacob's chest.

"You hate me! Why do you hate me so much!"

Paul was getting weaker and weaker and Jacob's expression softened as he lifted his imprint.

"I don't hate you Paul," he spoke softly into his ear, barely above a whisper, "I was with Bella to make you jealous. I'll never see her again if that's what you want."

". . I hate you." was the last thing Paul muttered before passing out, his cheeks tear stained and his neck still bleeding.

* * *

><p>Paul startled and sat up panting. He was in bed and his boxers were a sticky mess. He felt like he was losing his mind, how could he have a dream like that about <em>Jacob<em>? The alpha's scent was all over him and Paul quickly got up, feeling the need to wash it off right away. He hurried across the hall to the bathroom and turned on the shower before peeling off his boxers. With a heavy sigh he put his hands on the counter, impatiently waiting for the water to get hot. When he looked at himself in the mirror his eyebrows knitted together, confused he turned his head to the right leaning closer to his reflection. It took about five seconds for the sight to settle in before he yelled for Sam, throwing a towel around his waist. His brother was up the stairs just as Paul started to panic.

"What's wrong?"

Paul pulled the door open and bared his neck,

"**Look**!" Sam blinked a few times and let out a sigh.

"That's all? You screamed like you were hurt or something."

"Sam! What do you mean! Jacob bit me and it hasn't healed!"

The sides of Sam's mouth twitched as he tried to hold in a smile and slowly put his hands on his little brother's shoulders.

"Paulie. . uh. Well it won't heal. . That's a mating mark."

". . . _What_?"

"Now other wolves will know you're claimed. They also make the bond with your imprint stronger. Emily has one on her thigh."

His eyes widened and he grabbed the door frame to keep from falling. He** really **didn't need to know that bit of information about his sister-in-law but that was only mildly bothering him at the moment. How could this happen?

"W-why? Why would Black do this to me!" He was mortified, suddenly nauseous.

"You're his_ imprint_ Paul. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Anyway take a deep breath and get showered, you're back on patrols, Quil is down stairs eating us out of house and home waiting for you."

"It was **bound** to happen? I'll have a fucking bite mark on my neck for **life** and my _'bond'_ with Black is stronger and that's **ALL **you have to say!"

Sam gave him a stern look,

"You better not phase in the bathroom. Now hurry up."

Paul gaped at him as he went down stairs then slammed the door shut and leaned against it. What a great start to his day.

When he was sure any trace of Jacob's smell was off his body he went down to meet Quil.

"Let's go." he muttered sourly, wishing his patrol was scheduled for any other day.

"Why don't you have something to eat?" Emily asked with a small smile, the wolf only glared at her legs making her frown.

"I'm not hungry."

Quil followed him out the door and patted his back.

"Should I look forward to your cheery mood all day long?"

"Shut it Quil." was his short reply before both boys phased and went their separate ways.

_-So. . Jake bit you huh?-_

_-Come off it Quil!-_

The other wolf snickered and Paul's mind wandered before he could control himself. In an instant Quil saw everything that happened the day before, along with Paul's feelings of resentment AND his dream. He wouldn't have minded Quil seeing anything but the dream. He felt Quil's amusement and saw how he imagined Black's face would look when he told him about it.

_-**Don't**. Why are you such a prick?-_

Quil only felt more amused and Paul put all his effort into ignoring him for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>He woke up that night to someone climbing in his bed. He eyes narrowed in the dark when the scent hit him.<p>

"What're you doing here?_ Go away._"

He tensed when Jacob's arms slid around his waist from behind.

"Get the _fuck _off me, I don't want you here." he pulled himself out of the alpha's arms but was almost instantly tugged back. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Jacob's hard-on pressed against him. Paul thrashed and fought harder to get away but the other's grip only tightened as he gently rutted his hips against him making Paul gasp in shock.

"Mine." Jacob growled against the back of his head, taking a deep breath in of his hair. He rocked his hips against him again and the smaller wolf started getting scared.

"I'll rip your fucking dick off if you try_ anything _Black!" he tried to sound intimidating but the way his voice shook gave away his fear.

"Don't worry." Jacob whispered against his ear huskily, running his fingers gently along the V of Paul's lower abdomen. "I promise not to take you until you** beg** for it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm weak. I admit it. I couldn't help myself. This chapter is for iJeedai, , BRB, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, ChelseeaMaayx, SortOfBeautiful26, Nakole82, and Jasper's twilight girl! You guys don't know how much your reviews mean to me. Thank you.

Now for reals and a cup, I will NOT let myself update again so soon. I feel like it helps a story when you have to wait a little while for an update. It builds anticipation. I'm just a posting whore at heart I guess.

Please let me know what you think! Any theories about what'll happen next? Of course I know but it'll be fun to see what you guys guess. Oh, and I'm still looking for a beta reader if anyone wants the job. :)**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Paul woke up he rubbed his eyes, surprised to find he was alone in bed. He knew he didn't dream Jacob coming over the night before because his scent still clung to the sheets, and as if the alpha heard his mate calling for him, the door opened and he walked in freshly showered, Paul's towel tied low on his waist. His jaw set in annoyance and he jumped out of bed, wanting to slap himself for staring at a bead of water making its way down the middle of Jacob's chest. It was early, he was still delirious, that's why he was staring! **No** other reason. But something in the back of his mind was whispering, _liar, you think he's attractive_!

"Hurry up and get dressed Black, I'm waiting outside." he mumbled, but before he could rush past the other wolf caught his arm.

"Wait up a second."

Paul narrowed his eyes and was about to ask what when Jacob tugged him forward, capturing his lips. The smaller wolf tried pushing him away but Jake only held him tighter, biting and then gently sucking on his bottom lip. All of Paul's senses were on overdrive. Jacob smelled like his body soap, and though it was restricting him his grip was strangely comforting. He tasted the freshly used mouthwash and furrowed his brow at the twisted look of pleasure on the alpha's face. Even when he willed it not to, his stomach did a flip when Jacob let out an almost inaudible moan. Holding his lip in between his teeth he ran the tip of his tongue along it, silently begging for Paul to open his mouth. In that moment something inside Paul snapped and he started shaking like he was about to phase so Jacob finally let him go, laughing at the way the smaller wolf panted and rubbed his lips with the back of his hand, his entire face the color of a tomato. He looked absolutely affronted and that only further amused Jake.

Paul rushed out of the room slamming his door, feeling like his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. Why the fuck was this happening? Why was Black so eager to tongue him down before he'd even brushed his teeth? **Why** did his penis seem to enjoy it? Halfway erect inside his boxers, stubbornly disregarding the way Paul felt about the other boy. This wasn't alright, it was the **second** time Black kissed him and it couldn't keep happening. He wouldn't let it.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was in a word, awkward. Jacob sat there with a smug look on his face chatting with Sam about the latest football game, Emily watched her brother-in-law the entire time with a concerned look, and Paul, Paul just sulked, wishing he was anywhere but there. A knock at the front door was his saving grace, and he jumped out of his seat to answer it before Emily got the chance.<p>

When he opened the door and saw who it was he went to slam it shut, but Owen swiftly put his foot in the way effectively stopping him.

"**Please** hear me out?" Paul gave him a dark look.

"How did you even find my house? I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't like you here so leave." He moved to close the door again but Owen caught it with his hand this time.

"We broke up. I can't stop thinking of you. Come on Paul, you know there's something between us."

Paul never got the chance to respond because the door was pulled open from behind him, without having to look he knew it was Black.

"You need to back the fuck off. He's _my_ boyfriend."

"What the hell? I am not!" Jacob sent him a look that would have made him tuck his tail between his legs if he was in wolf form.

"Are you leaving or am I_ making_ you leave?" The air was tense as Owen and Jacob stared each other down, but eventually the former took a few steps back. He didn't leave quietly, looking meaningfully at Paul as he muttered,

"I'll see you soon."

Jacob slammed the door shut growling, and though he wasn't showing it, Paul was even more pissed. Sam walked in the room munching on a piece of bacon, looking carefree as ever.

"You both know there's no phasing in my house."

Moments later Paul was stomping down the porch into the woods and Jacob was tailing him, telling him to stop and being ignored. When the alpha was ignored for a third time he reached his breaking point and slammed his imprint into a tree.

"Where do you get off telling him I'm your BOYFRIEND? I am **not** your fucking boyfriend!"

"I don't want you seeing him Paul. I forbid it. I said that I would kill him if I saw you with him again, and I know it wasn't your fault _this_ time, but **don't** test me. I keep my promises."

"OH, fuck **off**! You know how many times I've heard you threaten to kill me or someone else? I can see _whoever_ I want to,** you don't own me**!" Jacob was still, Paul was expecting him to react how he usually did, pissed off. But he didn't, he only leaned closer to his imprint's face.

"You have _no idea_ how sexy you are when you're angry." Paul's eyes widened and the alpha took a deep shuddering breath as if trying to control himself, "You drive me CRAZY." the smaller wolf literally squeaked when Jacob ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere. He looked at Paul's chest as if he was possessed, running a hand down it slowly before bending to pepper kisses along his collarbone.

Paul gritted his teeth and balled his right hand, he'd **had** it. Lifting his arm he put all his strength behind his swing, hoping to knock Jacob out in one punch. Amazingly, without even lifting his head, Jacob caught his fist, and with his free hand he cupped Paul's crotch and squeezed, making him gasp.

"Ungh, s. . stop it!" his voice came out frantic, and surprisingly enough Jake pushed away from him. Paul didn't breathe as the alpha stared him down fighting an internal battle, he finally phased and darted into the woods without another word, leaving Paul in a mix of emotions.

* * *

><p>"Alright Paulie, it's time to talk."<p>

"I don't want to talk, leave me alone Sam."

"I don't care if you want to or not. We're going to." Paul rolled over facing his wall as his brother sat on the edge of his bed. "I know it's hard for you to forgive, but you need to_ try_ Paulie. That's all Jacob wants."

"I'll **never** forgive him. He deserves to suffer."

"No one deserves to suffer, I know you don't mean that."

"Yeah? Well before this stupid fucking imprint that's _all_ he wanted me to do. So he can kiss my fucking ass. I **hate** him." Sam let out a heavy sigh.

"Could you imagine what it would do if Emily said that to me? You're lucky you don't know what it's like to be bound to someone like that. It's all consuming Paul. Those we imprint on are all we think of, ALL DAY. You can't be so heartless, Mom and Dad taught you better than that. I hoped** I** taught you better than that." The younger's chest tightened,

"I. . I'll talk to him. But I** can't** just forgive him Sam. It doesn't matter what you say." Sam let out another sigh and rubbed Paul's shoulder smiling faintly.

"I'm proud of you Paulie." he stood from the bed and turned out the light, lingering in the doorway, "Love you." without his advanced hearing Sam wouldn't have been able to hear his brother mutter,

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Paul never fell asleep so he heard the moment Jacob climbed in through his window. He sat up before the other got remotely close and pointed at his computer chair.<p>

"Sit down." Jacob looked from his imprint to the chair a few times with a raised eyebrow but eventually did as he was told. "I have some questions for you."

"Ask me anything."

"What's your problem?"

"Paul-"

"I'm not done. What do you want from me? You've always messed with me and I know I'm just a headache and a big joke. I was just FINE with you ignoring me but now you're just making me insane. Is that what you want? Is this your way of getting me to leave the pack and be out of your hair? 'Cause you can just command it and I'll find a place far, **far** away from here."

"_Paul_ I-"

"**No**. I just want to know **one** thing. Why? _Why_ did you have to be such an asshole? Why did you try and make me so_ miserable_?" It was deadly silent and Jacob realized this was a question Paul actually wanted an answer to. He stood, and even when Paul held out his arm to stop him the alpha sat next to him on his bed.

"I **liked** you Paul. You're a fool for never realizing it. . I_ know_ I showed it in an immature way but it's the truth." Paul shook his head venomously,

"You're LYING, you hated me. You didn't even want me in the pack!"

"I didn't want you to know the truth. It was. . embarrassing. I felt like the damage was done. That I'd never have a chance with you. But. . I can't bottle up how I feel _anymore_. I can't stay away from you anymore, it hurts too much." Paul shook his head and laid down with his back to the other wolf. It was too much to take in. That was **not** how he expected the conversation to go.

But when Jacob laid down next to him and wrapped him in his arms, he didn't fight it.

"I can't take back what I did. But I can spend everyday of the rest of our lives making it up to you. You're my everything Paul."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm such a fail. Hey, it's hard to just up and stop being a whore. Besides, this is one of my favorite chapters, and Ana, SortOfBeautiful26, iJeedai, angelflower7969, levii14, It'sAMystery, Nakole82, and Jasper's twilight girl, you deserve it! Your reviews make all the long hours worth it and always make me smile.

Since I'm not very good on putting a cap on time between updates, I'll put it on reviews. If I get 10, count 'um, 10 reviews, for a total of 35, I'll post the next chapter. I think that's fair enough.

So please, let me know what you guys think! Still interested in what'll happen?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Paul woke up still tucked into Jacob's arms and with an evident bulge pressing against him. It gave him an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he realized Black was already awake when he tried to slip out of bed but only got held tighter.

"You_ creep_." he grunted, still trying to wiggle out of Jacob's arms. The alpha chuckled lowly and pushed against Paul's shoulder making him lay flat on his back. He was quick to straddle the other wolf and Paul closed his eyes when Jacob pressed their hips together sensually. "What're you _doing_?"

"What do you_ think_ I'm doing?" Black smirked, punctuating his reply by rocking his hips. Paul barely held in a gasp his own erection already coming to life, pleased with the attention.

"Well stop it." he muttered through clenched teeth. Jacob let out a defeated sigh.

"You're making it hard to keep my promise. How long are you gonna make me wait Paul?"

"Forever!" he blurted pushing the alpha away and hurrying out of the room. He locked himself in the bathroom and frowned at his refection, cursing the scarlet blush that appeared across his cheeks. He pressed his palm against his cock willing it to calm down. Stupid Black making him feel this way, he almost missed the years he was made fun of, back then he never felt as embarrassed as he did now. Not only was Jacob bold in assuming he'd just fall into his arms, but Paul was a virgin, at least in the way the alpha wanted him. He'd had sex with girls and guys before, but **never once** had he bottomed. And Jacob, well, he was the definition of a top. Deep down, he knew. Black was the alpha, there was no question that he would be the one mounting Paul. Examining his mating mark he jumped at a knock on the door.

"Go away!"

"Hurry up in there Paulie, you're gonna be late for work!" he let out a sigh, it was only Sam.

* * *

><p>He ended up having to rush out without breakfast and was in the middle of making himself a sandwich when Bella walked through the door. She strolled right up to him with a smile that faltered when he sneered back at her.<p>

"What's up P?"

"Concentrate on your job and don't talk to me, okay?"

"Why are you mad at me?" she whined, grabbing his arm.

"I saw you with Black, Bella._ Real_ loyal of you." her eyes widened.

"You you did?"

"Yeah, so like I said, don't talk to me." he pulled his arm free and went back to making his breakfast and trying to keep his temper in check.

"Listen, I know what a jerk he's been but I really like him Paul, I think it could be something serious. I'm sure if I just talk to him he'll say sorry, he knows how close we are." Paul let out a low growl and Bella backed away from him when he slammed his fist against the counter.

"**Don't talk to me**." she sighed and walked to the back office closing the door behind her. In a few minutes she was leaving the sandwich shop and Paul wanted to run behind her and strangle her, just GREAT, another day of picking up her slack, he just hoped it would be slow.

* * *

><p>With Paul's luck it was one of the busiest days of the year, the owner even had to get off his ass and help. In the middle of the lunch rush he looked up and almost dropped the freshly baked bread he was carrying, Owen was leaning against the front counter and winked at him. Paul walked over and made sure his voice was low,<p>

"Are you stalking me or something?"

"No, I was in the mood for a sandwich and this place is four stars, _of course_ I'm stalking you."

"Well stop, I'm busy and have nothing to say to you." he turned around but Owen grabbed the back of his shirt.

"_What_?" Paul yelled turning to look at Owen.

"Stop playing hard to get and give me another chance."

"Get the fuck out of here man, I'm not kidding."

"I'm not leaving until you say yes." Owen growled, pulling Paul close. Customers started staring and that quickly caught the owner's attention,

"What's going on here Paul; you're on the clock get your friend out of here."

"I know sorry sir." he said pulling out of Owens hold.

"I'm not going anywhere, I need to talk to him." the owner looked shocked and shook his head at Paul,

"I want him gone. **Now**." Owen let out a hearty laugh,

"I could buy this dump off you, you can't** make** me leave."

"What I CAN do is call Sheriff Swan, so you go ahead and stay."

"Fuck you." Owen stormed out knocking over a few tables and the owner was quick to apologize to the customers who'd lost half eaten sandwiches.

* * *

><p>Paul was <em>so<em> ready to get home when his shift was finally over, he just wanted to stuff his face with Emily's dinner and pass out. The drama with Jacob, Bella, and then almost getting fired over Owen was taking its toll on him; all he was praying for was that the bus would come on time and that the madness was over.

But things were never that simple in Paul's life.

Halfway to the bus stop someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into an alleyway. It was Owen.

"DUDE! You have problems!"

"I'm not just gonna let you go." Paul tried walking around him but Owen stepped in his way, "You're not gonna reject me Paul. No one rejects me."

"Well I did, get over it!" Owen cupped his face and pressed his forehead to Paul's.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"_Maybe_ I'm just a difficult person. You don't know me, and I don't want you to, so how else can I spell it out for you?" he backed away but Owen grabbed his wrists and growled lowly, refusing to release him. Paul wished he could phase the way his body was itching to, but Black **and** the elders would ream him for exposing their secret to an outsider. He did the next best thing; Owen didn't expect it so it was especially painful when he used his knee to crack him directly in the nuts, making him fall forward and curl into the fetal position. Paul took the opportunity to rush away and phase when he was out of sight, fuck taking the bus.

* * *

><p>Sam and Emily had gone out to dinner but Black was waiting for him on the living room couch. Paul let out a sigh when Jacob walked him against the wall,<p>

"Why the FUCK do you smell like him Paul!"

"I can't take anymore today okay? He almost made me lose my job and then jumped me afterward. We weren't making out in an empty parking lot somewhere Jacob; I kicked him in the balls. Let me go take a goddamn shower, it's been a long day."

Jacob calmed down and took in how exhausted his imprint looked. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned forward to peck him softly,

"Sorry babe, go ahead, I'll wait for you here."

Paul snorted on his way up the stairs._ Babe_? Really? He didn't even have the energy in him to tell the alpha never to call him that again, and he stubbornly ignored the part of him that loved it.

* * *

><p>That night he dreamt of Jacob again, he must have moaned his name in his sleep because he woke up with the alpha kissing the unmarked side of his neck.<p>

"D-don't." he murmured, fighting the urge to pull him closer.

"Paul, if you want me I'm right here for the taking. Stop fighting it." his head was so foggy with arousal and he must have felt safe in the darkness, because instead of pushing him away, the smaller wolf let out a provocative moan when Jake's hand slipped inside his pajama bottoms and stroked him.

"Oh **fuck**." he panted squeezing his eyes back shut. His hips bucked in Jacob's hold and the alpha went back to kissing his neck.

"You like that babe?" his voice was so husky he didn't even sound like himself, and when he swirled his thumb along the top of his dick spreading around the wetness, Paul keened. "You're so hot...touch me baby, please." when he hesitated Jacob nibbled on his earlobe and stroked him harder, "_Please_ Paul. . ?"

He didn't want it to stop so he swallowed and tried to control his breathing, and slowly, _slowly_ he turned on his side to face Jacob. He put his hand against his abdomen and pushed his fingers down the waistband of his boxers, barely touching his arousal. Jacob groaned and kissed him, speeding up his hand and making Paul's erection throb in his grip.

"_God_ Paul, don't stop." he rasped against his lips, and for the first time Paul kissed him back, opening his mouth to Jacob and tentatively pushing out his tongue to explore his. Jacob rolled him onto his back again and got on top of him, not breaking the kiss or the pace of his strokes once. He moaned hotly into Paul's mouth and it made him finally give in completely, wrapping his hand around the alpha firmly and matching his rhythm.

It didn't take long for Jake to come undone at Paul's touch, and as soon as he recovered he went back with a renewed fever to get his imprint off. He slid back and used his free hand to pull down his pajamas, then moved it to cup his balls. At the same time he bent his head and licked Paul's nipple, rolling the little bud between his teeth gently.

"H-holy shit!" Paul gasped arching off the bed. Then one. Two. Three tugs of his dick later and he was blowing his load harder than he **ever** had before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you thank you thank you! Nakole82, Jasper's twilight girl, ChelseeaMaayx, iJeedai, DreamingPoet1988, lacrymosa-91, SortOfBeautiful26, lollypopgirl222, levii14, TurnItUp03, MMmmhmmmmm, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, and anonymous! This chapter is dedicated to you! *hugs*

Being the noob that I am to this site I just discovered Traffic Stats. Since this story has gotten close to 600 visitors I see that some of you aren't into giving feedback. Reviews make the time and effort that goes into posting worth it, so even if you hate what you're reading or you think you know how to make it better, let me know huh?

50 reviews and you guys get chapter 7. Ooo, I feel a little evil but I think it can happen.

Oh, and guess what guys? I finally got a beta! An extra thank you to DreamingPoet1988! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few weeks passed fairly uneventfully. Paul was so shamed by what he'd done with Jake he started locking his window at night so the alpha couldn't get in. Despite that, every morning when he went down the stairs he was there waiting for him. He was ALWAYS by his side, the only time we wasn't was when he was at work, and Paul didn't know if he was more flattered or annoyed by it.

Bella hadn't been to work at all since their altercation and he couldn't believe she hadn't been laid off yet. She did try calling him a few times but he always sent her to voicemail, if she wanted his friendship she needed to woman-up and talk to him in person. He was in the middle of ignoring one of her calls and looked up just in time to see Jacob stumbling out of the kitchen, the alpha steadied himself against the wall and took a deep breath and Paul noted how pale he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes and seemed like he was going to pass out any second. Paul jumped up and grabbed his arm, leading the larger wolf to the couch.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Jacob laid back with a weak groan and put his arm across his eyes,

"I don't know. . I haven't been able to sleep for the past few nights even though I'm fucking exhausted." Paul furrowed his eyebrows and touched Jake's forehead.

"You feel warm. Like warmer than normal. Maybe you should go home and relax or something?"

"No, I feel anxious when I'm away from you. I'm just gonna lay here for a few minutes, I know you have work soon so I'll go when you do."

"Well. . _okay_. ."

* * *

><p>At work Paul couldn't stop thinking of Jacob. He'd never seen the alpha look so weak and it kind of put him on edge. When he got home he wasn't totally surprised that the other male wasn't there, but Sam was and by the look on his face Paul knew a talk was coming. He sat down next to his brother and looked at him expectantly,<p>

"What's up?" Sam sighed and looked kind of hesitant, it made Paul curious, "What Sam? Spit it out."

"Look, I don't want you freaking out and stomping out of the house when I say this." Paul narrowed his eyes,

"Say** what** Sam?"

"I. . I don't like that Jacob stays here at night now that you guys are uh. . _intimate_." Paul gaped at him,

"**First** of all, we **aren't,** and **second** he hasn't stepped foot in my room in weeks!"

"_What_?"

"You heard me! I lock my shit to keep him out and we **definitely** aren't fucking!" Sam moved to the edge of his seat and looked at him very seriously,

"You're not lying to me are you? You're not just embarrassed?"

"No Sam! What the hell!"

"_Paulie_. I should have known. . I thought it was impossible, you've had your mating mark for_ so_ long. . Dude,** that's** why Jacobs sick, you guys haven't finished the connection!" Paul was quiet for a long moment.

"So you're trying to tell me Black is gonna be like that until I have_ sex_ with him?" Sam looked just as put off as he did about it but nodded solemnly, unable to meet his little brother's gaze.

"You're going against tradition. He's only gonna get worse."

Paul stood up and stormed out of the house and Sam didn't move to stop him.

* * *

><p>He felt like he was gonna throw up but his feet were on autopilot. He'd never stepped foot inside of Jacob's house before but he knew exactly where it was, and when he got there and the front door was open, it was like a sign. The living room was empty but Paul heard voices coming from the master bedroom so he quickly made his way in.<p>

Embry, Quil, and Jacob all looked at him as if they were seeing a ghost, and despite his weakened state Jacob pushed himself to a sitting position on his bed.

"Paul, what're you doing here?" he didn't answer the alpha, he only looked at his two best friends and gave them dirty looks while he still had the courage,

"_Get out_." he muttered at them, and they shared a look before shaking their heads and pushing past him,

"Damn Jake, your imprint is a little bitch." Quil said bitterly on his way out, and Jacob would have growled at him for it if he could take his eyes off Paul. His imprint was pulling his shirt over his head revealing his perfectly sculpted chest for him to drool over before he made his way to the bed and slung a leg over him, making himself comfortable in his lap. Jacob got hard almost instantly but couldn't help wondering what came over the boy,

"_Paul_. . ?"

"Sam said you're sick like this because we haven't. . we haven't. ." he reddened and looked away, clearing his throat, "consummated the relationship yet. But you better be fucking careful, I've never done this before." Jacob's heart almost stopped. He was so touched. He gripped the sides of Paul's waist,

"You're giving yourself to me so I can get better?" his voice came out in a whisper and was so adoring Paul blushed harder.

"Just. . just shut up about it."

"Paul. . this is the best gift anyone has ever given me." his strength seemed to come back to him out of nowhere as he stroked his hands up Paul's body, flipping them so he was on top, "I promise, I'll be so _so_ careful with you baby."

Paul didn't want to like it but he was so hard his cock was aching against the front his jeans. Jake made quick work of removing them and growled low in his chest when he saw the smaller wolf wasn't wearing underwear. Both of them were naked and panting into each others mouths in no time and Paul started wondering why he ever locked his window at night. It seemed like Jacob knew exactly where to touch him to make his heart race and his toes curl. The alpha had been teasing him, trying to memorize the plains of his body and he couldn't take it anymore, as nervous as he was about it he **needed** to cum already.

"Do - ungh - do you have a condom?" Jacob made him squirm when he licked his mating mark, it had practically the same effect as him touching his dick.

"Yeah." Jake breathed against his neck, leaning over to pull open his bedside dresser. He fished around for a few minutes which felt more like hours to Paul and finally pulled out a condom and a small bottle of vaseline. The alpha sat back on his haunches and ripped the condom foil open, sliding it on quickly. He lifted one of Paul's legs, hooking it around his waist, "You sure about this?"

"Go slow." Paul muttered trying to hold Jacob's gaze. There wasn't much room left for modesty. The larger wolf bent down and kissed him softly as he uncapped the lubricant, squeezing a large glob on his fingers.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you?" Paul nodded and closed his eyes. Jake kissed him again and carefully started stroking along his hole but not penetrating. He waited until Paul took a deep calming breath and steadily worked his index finger in, watching his imprints face for a reaction. Paul bit his lip but looked okay so Jake slowly added a second and eventually a third. Paul was surprised, taking his fingers wasn't so bad but Jacob's dick was a** lot** bigger than his fingers. He knew the key was to stay relaxed so he tried not to think about it. "Are you okay?"

Paul didn't answer out loud, he only nodded slightly, and though relieved, Jake wasn't satisfied. He wanted Paul to feel** better** than okay. He began curling his fingers forward, searching for the spot that would make his imprint cry out. When he found it he almost came from the look on Paul's face alone. He brushed his finger tips against the spot gently making him arch almost completely off the bed.

"S-shit, you need to stop or I'm gonna cum," he grabbed Jacob's shoulders and tried holding back the tightening feeling in his balls. This would all be for nothing if he blew his load too soon. "fuck me already."

Jacob growled, not needing to hear it twice, and he pulled his fingers carefully out of Paul to thoroughly lubricate his condom. Paul instinctively held his breath when Jacob lined up at his entrance, but the alpha ran his hand up and down his leg until he remembered to. Then he was pushing in. Paul's face scrunched up in pain and Jacob stopped moving,

"Keep going, I'm okay!" Paul gasped, pulling Jake forward with his leg. When he was completely inside of him Jacob dropped his forehead against Paul's.

"You feel _so_ good." he couldn't stop himself from rocking his hips and Paul let out a small whimper. It hurt the alpha to see his imprint in pain so he wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking him to try and distract from the pain. It worked, and soon Paul's whimpers were those of pleasure. Jacob started fucking him in earnest and Paul threw his head back letting out the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. With the long colum of his neck exposed Jake couldn't resist leaning down to bite the mark on his neck, and that made Paul clench against him so hard he could only thrust into him a few more times before groaning his name and having the best orgasm of his life. Paul convulsed almost right after him, releasing all over their stomachs. He laid against his imprint panting and kissing his neck for a while before finally slipping out of him. He took off his condom and tied it shut before throwing it in the waist bin across his room. He didn't care that him, Paul, and the sheets were a mess, he flopped onto his side and pulled his imprint close, cuddling him and almost instantly falling into a deep satisfied sleep.

Paul watched Jacob sleep, so relieved that he finally could, that he was the one who made it that way. He slipped out of the alpha's arms and washed off his stomach in the bathroom, getting dressed quickly as he could.

When he got home he felt so sore the first thing he did was run a scalding bath. It relaxed his muscles a lot but he was still limping a bit, and when he opened the door to his room Sam was sitting on his bed waiting for him. His brother took in the way he was walking,

"So. . Jacob's better?" all Paul could do was nod embarrassed, and Sam stood, walking from the room and patting his back on the way out.

* * *

><p>The next morning was the first in quite a while that Jacob didn't see Paul off to work. It was expected, Paul knew he needed his sleep, but it still left him with a strange longing feeling that he'd never admit aloud. His shift seemed to drag on and on, and to make it worse Bella actually came in that day. She pouted and ignored him the entire time and Paul was just fine with that, HE certainly wasn't apologizing to HER. When it was finally closing time Paul was counting the money in the register and Bella was filing her nails, and he looked up when the girl gasped,<p>

"Oh my god, how sweet!" he followed her line of vision, and outside the shop leaning against his car was Jacob, Paul furrowed his brow at the bouquet of roses on his passengers seat. Bella threw her nail file in her purse and slung it over her shoulder rushing out the door to meet him. She jumped in his arms and Paul let out a low growl following her, opening the door to hear the tail end of her sentence, "when I didn't hear from you!"

Paul's fists curled and Jacob caught his eye for a moment over Bella's head. The alpha carefully pushed her away.

"Uh, look Bella, I didn't call you because it isn't going to work between us. I'm with someone else."

". . WHAT? Then what're you doing here? And you brought me flowers!" Jacob shook his head no and didn't even flinch when Bella slapped him full force, "You asshole!" she shrieked, "You don't deserve me **anyway**!" The insulted girl stomped down the street and didn't see her ex-best friend lunge at her, Jacob _barely_ catching him in time.

"Chill out Paul, NOW." he ordered, and against his will Paul's heart race slowed and his shaking stopped. He pulled out of Jacob's arms and glared at him,

"I'm not done closing." Jake nodded and moved back against the car, tucking his hands in his pockets,

"I'll be here."

Paul was finished in about fifteen minutes and when he walked outside Jacob was waiting in the drivers seat holding the roses. Paul sat down and buckled in giving him a funny look,

"I hope you didn't waste your money on those for _me_. I'm not a fucking chick you know." Jacob only smiled and placed the flowers on his imprints lap, leaning forward to steal a kiss. Paul stubbornly turned his head but Jake caught his chin and landed on his lips.

"I love you Paul," the smaller wolf choked, his eyes widening, "I want, no, need you to live with me. I can't stand being away from you." Paul was in a state of shock, finding it hard to believe the alpha was serious.

"No way. No fucking way." he shook his head venomously and Jacob's expression dropped a bit.

"I don't want to make it an order but I will if I have to. I** need** you Paul. Please move in?"

"Well it I don't have a choice, do I!" Paul crossed his arms and turned away from the other boy like a child, "Take me home, I need to grab some things."

Jake followed him to his room and watched him pack an overnight bag, joking that Paul didn't need pajamas, the smaller wolf wasn't amused and continued ignoring him as he did in the car. They made their way down the stairs and Paul mumbled to Sam that he was spending the night at Jacob's. His brother only smiled and waved him off, sending an excited look Emily's way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You guys are so awesome! I never thought I'd get the reviews so fast. A huge thanks to levii14, BRB, HarryandtheWolves, , Nakole82, misguided gh0st, JonnyFleetxdxd, SortOfBeautiful26, lollypopgirl222, hopelessromantic5, ChelseeaMaayx, Mlle Lol Black Moon, Ventusookami13, TurnItUp03, and iJeedai!

A lot of you are asking about Owen, and don't worry, he'll be back for plenty of trouble soon and all your questions will be answered.

Please continue to review, it means the world to me. I've upped the ante for each chapter so I'll try it again. Can we make it to 70? And don't worry, you guys should know me by now, if it takes too long I'll probably give in and post chapter 8 anyway, BUT I think we can do it. So what did you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When the two of them made it to Jacob's house the alpha was unusually giddy. Paul put his overnight bag and roses on the table with a sigh,

"You got something to eat?" Jake smiled and hugged him from behind,

"Sure," he murmured kissing the side of his neck. Paul clenched his jaw and shrugged him off,

"Seriously, I'm hungry." Jacob grabbed his hips and pulled him back,

"I am too." he whispered hotly against his ear.

"If me moving in here is some elaborate plot to grope me all day long I'm leaving now." Jake chuckled and snaked one hand down to ghost across the front of Paul's jeans,

"Oh come on, I know you like it." Paul grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard, it only made him laugh harder, "Cut me some slack, I got you flowers."

"Yeah, and like I said I'm not a girl!" Jacob finally let go of him and walked to the refrigerator,

"Want a sandwich or something?"

"Yeah that's fine." Paul muttered sitting down. When Jacob's back was to him he quickly adjusted himself inside his pants, damn his overactive hormones.

When they were done eating Paul looked at Jacob and felt awkward. What do you say to someone you've resented all your life? He settled with a nice, safe,

"What now?" The alpha picked up their empty plates and threw them in the sink. Paul watched him cautiously as he walked over to him, letting out an embarrassing noise when he lifted him out of his seat. "Put me down!" Jacob ignored him and carried him all the way to his bedroom, finally dropping him on his bed. He smirked at Paul's blush and crawled on top of him pressing their lips together.

* * *

><p>Jacob was insatiable. He fucked Paul three times in a row that night before finally falling asleep on top of him, and when they woke up in the morning he fucked him again before he had to leave for work. Paul walked with a limp and his boss said he was moving so slowly he could go ahead and head home early. Any other day he would have been stoked but he knew he was going home to Jacob. He still needed to figure out how to break it to Sam that he was moving out.<p>

Caught up in his thoughts he stopped dead in his tracks when he looked up saw Owen at his bus stop. The other boy rushed his way and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Kicking you in the balls wasn't enough? Back the fuck away from me." he walked around him but Owen quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt, tugging him back so hard he stretched the material. Paul was about to push him but faltered for a second when he saw the look on his face, his eyes were pitch black, staring down at his neck. It dawned on him that he was staring at his mating mark.

"What the fuck!" he growled and Paul tried pulling his shirt free but he only pulled him closer. Paul braced himself for getting punched, closing his eyes. "I was going to claim you!" He opened his eyes again, shocked.

"Wh-what did you just say?" Owen wrapped his hand around Paul's neck, avoiding the mark, and squeezed.

"I was going to fucking claim you!" _Claim him_? Paul couldn't believe it. Owen. . he was a_ shifter_! He started gasping for air and when he couldn't pull the hand off his neck he started shaking, getting ready to phase. Owen slammed him into a wall and squeezed tighter. "Don't even **think** about it. If I can overpower you in this form what makes you think you'd stand a chance as a wolf?" Paul's vision started getting black and he knew he'd pass out any second but the other wolf let go just in time. He gasped for breath and Owen grabbed a fistful of his hair to keep him from going anywhere. "I can't fucking believe you Paul. You'd have a better life with _me_. Go tell that to your current mate." he tugged his head back and sneered not an inch from his face, to anyone passing by it would look like they were kissing, "This isn't over. Let your alpha know that if you aren't going to be with me it's war." he pushed Paul away and was gone before he could fully catch his breath.

* * *

><p>Paul came running through the front door, well, running as best as he could. Quil and Jacob looked away from the video game they were playing annoyed at the interruption but in seconds the alpha was pressed against him growling at the scent that covered his body. Paul but his hands against his chest,<p>

"There's another pack! Owen is in a pack!" he blurted out distressed and Jake's back stiffened.

"_What_?"

"He wants me as a mate, they'll go to war with us over it!" Jacob backed away from him and Paul watched him switch into alpha mode, turning to yell at Quil,

"**Go get Jared and Leah and watch the border, I need to talk to the elders**!" Quil ran out of the house as soon as the command left his lips and Jacob turned back to his imprint shaking with rage, "**I don't want a _WHIFF_ of him on you when I get back here**!" Paul watched him leave shaking his head. What was he thinking? He could be out patrolling too, it wasn't as if he was useless. Feeling anxious he went to the bathroom and ran a bath, knowing he shouldn't test Jake's patience at a time like this.

Soaking in the water he racked his brain for ideas about what to do. Why did shit like this always have to happen to him? The whole tribe was in danger and it was HIS fault, and all he could do was sit there and worry about it.

They didn't know a _thing_ about this other pack. How many of them were there? Could they even stand a chance against them? There was no way Jacob would give him up, he was his imprint, he _couldn't_, but he doubted Owen would back down. All he knew about the other wolf was that he was proud, proud and stubborn. Maybe even more stubborn than Paul. An idea came to him, and as soon as it did Jacob came into the bathroom, breaking right through the lock like it wasn't there. He stripped quickly and pushed in next to Paul, scrutinizing smell of his neck.

"I was almost hoping you'd defy me so I could pound you out right now." he sighed, moving off him and relaxing back against the side of the tub.

"What happened? What did the elders say?"

"Nothing. You're not leaving my side so if it's a war he wants, war he'll get." Paul moved toward him anxiously and grabbed his arm,

"Jacob what are you saying? We don't know anything about his pack how can we blindly go into a war?"

"What are you suggesting Paul, I give you up? It's not going to happen!" Paul saw how agitated he was so he spoke carefully, rubbing his arm for good measure.

"I know, I know. But I have an idea." Jacob narrowed his eyes but nodded for him to go on, "I've been to Owen's house before. I could go there and let him think he's won. I won't mention the imprint, and-and that way we can figure out what we're dealing with."

"No."

"What? What do you mean 'no,' _Jacob_-"

"I said **no**. We'll think of something else."

"But why _not_? There's no other way, I-"

"Paul, would you rather be with Owen?" Paul blinked, not answering. "Would you **rather be with him**?" when he said nothing he watched Jacob look more and more anxious and it made him furious. He stood to leave the bathroom but the alpha grabbed his arm pulling him back down and making water splash out on the tile floor. Paul gave him a fierce glare.

"Are you fucking stupid?" he hissed, "I _thought_ I '_belonged_' to you! Why the **fuck** am I moving in here? Sure Jacob! Go ahead and take back this mark," he pointed at his neck, breathing hard out of his nostrils, "I'll go be with Owen and let you die!" Jake let him stomp out and rubbed his temples before pulling out the drain in the bath and following him.

Paul was more upset than angry. He was pulling on a fresh pair of shorts when Jacob got in the bedroom and tugged him against his chest.

"I wouldn't let you leave even if you did want him. I just needed to know." Paul pulled away still annoyed but the alpha manhandled him into the bed. "I love you Paul. You know that."

"Well if you love me then you need to trust me." Jacob shook his head, frowning,

"I_ can't_ baby. It's too dangerous for you to do."

"No it **isn't**. He won't hurt me if he thinks I'm gonna be with him." Paul put his hand against Jake's chest, right over his heart, "This is my fault. Please let me do this Jacob?** Trust** me."

"How can I?"

"Because. . we're meant to be together. I'm yours. ." the alpha let out a heavy sigh and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. Finally, he meekly whispered,

"Okay."

* * *

><p>In the morning Jacob watched over him like a hawk. Whatever he took out to wear the alpha made him put back, saying it looked too good on him. Paul finally ignored him and pulled on his clothes. He was headed for the door when Jacob caught his arm,<p>

"I changed my mind, this is a bad idea." Paul carefully pulled his arm free,

"I'll be_ fine_. I'm a wolf for godsakes." Jacob grabbed his arm again, face covered in worry. Paul let out a sigh and put his hand against his cheek, initiating his first short kiss, "I'll be **fine** Jake." he watched Jacob crack a small smile,

"That's the first time you called me Jake." Paul blushed, not even realizing it and Jacob pulled him in for a long meaningful kiss, putting all his emotions behind it, like he'd never see his little imprint again. Paul pulled back because the air was getting too serious,

"I'll be home as soon as I can. Please don't worry all day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You guys seriously rule and are killing me! I think to myself, 70 reviews, that's gonna take at least a couple days. I sign in, and BAM, there they are. All your kind words are incredibly flattering. My heart goes out to hopelessromantic5, Ventusookami13, JonnyFleetxdxd, TurnItUp03, , ChelseeaMaayx, levii14, iJeedai, sauska777, boredomtakescontrol, SortOfBeautiful26, Jill, m, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, and angelflower7969! I can't say thank you enough, and of course this chapter is for you.

So now our boys finally know Owen's a shifter. Let me tell you, the next few chapters have a LOT of Owen. Review with some predictions, can we make it to 90? Like I said before, don't worry, if it takes too long to get there chapter 9 will be posted anyway. I'm as much of an update whore as I am a review whore. ;D **  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Paul made it to Owen's house he didn't quite know what to do with himself. He'd crushed the phone with the other boys number so it wasn't as if he could call him and let him know he was there. Feeling stupid he startled when a voice spoke to him over an intercom asking what his business was there. He didn't see any cameras so he wasn't sure what direction to face when he asked,

"Uh, is Owen home?" in a few minutes the black gates were opening for him and the other wolf was walking down the driveway towards him.

"I knew you'd come." Owen murmured, smiling ear to ear as he took Paul's hand and let him into the estate.

Inside was even more grand and beautiful than outside. The home had high cathedral ceilings with crystal chandeliers and the floor was a shined black marble. The foreroom had a double wrapping staircase and from what Paul could see the upper level was hardwood. The place was filled with servants dressed in sharp tuxes, one who took his jacket when he came in, another who offered him comfortable slippers, and more than he could count coming in and out from what he assumed was a kitchen. A delicious smell permeated through the air making his stomach rumble and mouth water. Living here had to be fucking awesome. Owen led him along past goregous antiques and full wall murals and eventually they stopped at a room that had double doors. Inside was a four poster bed that could sleep about six people and a huge bay window that looked out on a garden. On the opposite wall there were ten amazingly rare and expensive guitars propped up and his fingers ached to touch them. Paul didn't even notice his mouth was hanging open until Owen softly chuckled at him,

"You like it?"

"I've never seen anything like this. How many people work here exactly?"

"I don't know, twenty I think? Anyway, I'm glad you're impressed, this room is for you." Owen pulled him into an awkward hug on Paul's part, "I knew I had to have you from the moment I saw you, and now that I know you're a shifter too everything is _perfect_. We can be together forever." Paul pulled away from him carefully and cleared his throat.

"Um. Listen, I'm not gonna lie, I obviously wanted you when we first met too, but you deceived your girlfriend. I'm a firm believer that someone who cheats with you will cheat on you. . so how can I ever trust you?"

"How can I trust _you_ with that bonding mark on your neck?"

"It wasn't put there by choice." Paul wasn't very good at lying but he looked Owen directly in the eyes at that. It was the truth, at the time he was still fighting the pull.

"So this mate of yours isn't truly your mate?"

"No." this time Paul looked away, his inner voice screaming at him for denying Jacob.

"He'll die you know, if you don't fuck him."

"I already did." Owen started growling, "I had to, he's my alpha!"

"Well not anymore. You'll be in my pack now." Paul started getting nervous but had to think quickly.

"This is moving **way** too fast, you can't be serious!"

"I'm very serious, I know how I feel about you Paul."

"You didn't imprint on me did you?" he already knew the answer but asked for Owen's sake, putting on his best melancholy face when the other shook his head no. "Well what if you do? Where will that leave me? I can't just drop my pack, my home." the other sighed and pulled him to sit on the bed,

"But I can make you so _happy_. I can give you the world."

"I don't even know you. ." Owen sighed again,

"Fine, then you'll get to. And** then** you'll be mine." Paul couldn't meet his gaze, he made him _so_ uncomfortable, but at least now it looked like his plan was working.

"If you'll still want me."

"Oh I'll _want_ you pup. I may not have imprinted but I'll always want you." he pushed Paul down with a smirk and started working his hand up his shirt. Paul wanted to kick him in the nuts again and run out of there but he knew he couldn't. He had to stay for the sake of his pack. Instead he caught his wrist and shook his head, ignoring the thoughts that he was betraying Jacob. Owen only smiled and laid next to him on his stomach, propping himself up with his free arm. He pulled Paul's collar to reveal his mating mark and before he knew what the other was up to he was tracing his tongue along the scar. Paul's body shuddered involuntarily and Owen leaned in to whisper against his neck, "That prick alpha of yours can't keep you to himself, even with _this_," he punctuated his sentence by pressing the tip of his nose into the mark, rubbing his hand in lazy circles over his chest "_anyone_ can make you feel this way touching here." he pushed harder against the spot and Paul couldn't help letting out a groan, feeling the blood instantly rush to his dick. He scurried away from the other wolf panting and Owen let out a hardy laugh, "I never took you as a prude. It's kind of cute I guess, you're **my** little prude."

When Paul stopped blushing he asked if he would take him on a tour or something, he didn't think he could stand another minute being holed up in a bedroom with the other wolf, and to his relief Owen agreed, taking his hand again.

Paul met three other pack members that day, all of whom were stand-offish at first but then dying to talk to him after finding out he was a shifter. He learned they were a group of ancients, until then Paul had never even _thought_ about the fact that he could be immortal too if he wanted, they all laughed at that. He was mostly surprised to find that he really liked them, they were all gracious and interesting to talk to just like Owen had been when he first met him. When the sun set Owen walked him outside and took both his hands.

"They all love you, they think of you as a new baby instead of one of my usual flings. You have to come back tomorrow Paul, we still have so much to learn about each other and you have to meet everyone else." he nodded and had to use all the will power he had not to bite down when Owen pressed their lips together and forced his tongue into his mouth. On the way home Paul felt good about one thing, his plan was working.

* * *

><p>He was surprised Jacob wasn't around when he got to his house but was happy he could wash away Owen's scent without him getting all possessive. He showered and was just finishing up cooking dinner when he was grabbed from behind. Jake spun him around and kissed all over his face, pulling him into a tight hug.<p>

"God, I was so scared I might never see you again." he squeezed him tighter and Paul scoffed fondly, patting his back so he'd take the hint and let him go, "I hope you learned all about their pack 'cause you're never going back there again." Paul barely managed to pull himself away,

"I learned a lot but Jake, I _have_ to."

"No, you don't." they both frowned at each other and Paul turned off the stove.

"We'll talk about it later, lets just eat."

Over dinner he told the alpha all about his day, from them being ancients and that he'd only met three of them, to the fact Owen was crazy enough to have a room made up for him and how over the top extravagant the whole place was. Jacob was quiet the whole time and when they finished eating he still hadn't said a word.

"What's up with you?" the alpha met his eyes for a moment then looked away,

"You gave me plenty of details but not the ones I'm most concerned with. Did he touch you?" Paul's stomach sank and he started gathering their empty plates, walking them to the sink.

"You really want to talk about that?" he turned on the water and felt Jake press against his back,

"Yes. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing you would approve of." he felt him start shaking and turned quickly putting his hands against Jacob's face, "I had to make him believe there's nothing between us and that I still wanted him. Please understand, I felt** sick** every time he touched me." he watched the larger wolf close his eyes and take a calming breath,

"What did he do?" Paul knew he wasn't going to let it go so he ran his hands down Jacob's chest, hoping to keep him relaxed.

"He mostly just held me. . he kissed me once." Jake's eyes opened and he just_ knew_ his imprint was withholding something, he grabbed his wrists and used his alpha voice,

"**Tell me _exactly_ what he did Paul**." he wanted to keep his mouth shut but the order couldn't be ignored, the words spilled from him before he could even think,

"He used my mating mark against me, he said that it didn't mean you own me and that anyone could-" he closed his eyes when Jacob started shaking again, ". . He-he licked there. And he pressed his nose into it before I jumped away, that's **all**. Calm down Jake, you're freaking me out." Jacob didn't stop shaking, he reached around him and turned off the sink then backed away.

"Lets go."

"G-go where?"

"You're taking me to him."

"What? No!" he swiftly got into Paul's face,

"You're taking me there_ now_."

"Jacob **please**, don't do-" he flinched when the alpha slammed his fist on the granite counter next to him leaving behind a huge crack. Jacob stormed into the master bedroom and Paul stood there physically shaken. He was thankful he didn't order him to bring him to Owen and took out his anger on the kitchen instead, but the blow came dangerously close to hitting _him_. He washed the dishes in a daze and went to curl up on the couch, not daring to follow the other wolf. Jacob was obviously angry with him and couldn't even be around him, so he doubted he would share his bed that night. Paul felt more depressed than he had in a while, and every so often something would crash in Jake's bedroom and serve to make him feel worse. He knew the alpha didn't want to hurt him, that was the nature of the imprint, but by spending time with Owen, Paul was upsetting Jake. He thought about what would happen the following day, what he could say or do to fend Owen off, and eventually he fell asleep where he was, still in his day clothes.

* * *

><p>The next morning it took him a minute to figure out where he was. Paul opened the door to Jacob's bedroom cautiously but soon found he was alone. It made his heart ache more. When he made it to Owen's the other wolf sensed something was off with him,<p>

"What's wrong my pup?" he asked when they made it to the room intended for Paul. He wondered what to say and ended up going with the truth,

"My alpha is mad at me." Owen studied him,

"Why?"

"For being here."

"Because you're considering leaving his pack?" when Paul didn't answer he went on, "Look, he can't keep you if you choose to leave. And if he tries my pack_ will_ fight for you."

"I can't leave."

"_Why_?"

"My family. . my brother is all I have, I'm all he has. I can't-"

"_Paul_," Owen growled, "We'll have to go eventually, before the people here notice we aren't aging."

"I don't have to leave La Push, our people know."

"There can't be two packs in the same territory, you_ know_ that."

"So we can never be together." Owen grabbed his arm in a bruising grip,

"No. We** will** be." it wasn't part of the plan but Paul couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bring himself to keep hurting Jacob.

"My alpha imprinted on me." the words sunk in and the grip on his arm tightened,

"**What**?" Paul tried wiggling free to no avail, "You **said** he wasn't your true mate!"

"I didn't imprint on him!"

"It's one in the same! You'll never imprint! **Ugh**, why didn't you_** tell**_ me!" Paul tried to get away but Owen pushed him down and mounted him, catching his other arm to pin them both over his head, he wrapped his hand around Paul's neck. "My pack won't come between an imprint, but if he comes on our land and tries to attack me they **will** kill him." Paul watched wide eyed as the other wolf leaned into his personal space, his eyes almost pitch black, "I guess I'll just have to make him mad enough, won't I?" When he moved his hand off Paul's neck to start pulling down his shorts the smaller wolf thrashed against him. He freed an arm long enough to punch him hard across the face, splitting his lip open. Owen turned his head and spit blood on the clean sheets, totally unaffected, and used both hands to restrain him again. "If you fight me I'm only gonna make this worse!" he growled, squeezing Paul so hard he let out a weak cry, "It's too bad these marks will heal, they'd make him _so_ much angrier. Don't worry pup, you'll come to love me. This just has to be done so we have the chance." It was pitiful but Paul didn't know what else to do, if he phased he stood no chance, the house was full of enemies, his only hope was to beg.

"Owen **stop**. I'll _**never**_ love you if you rape me!" the wolf smiled devilishly above him, pushing his face into the crook of Paul's neck and nipping his mating mark gently. Paul's hips rocked forward against his will and he let out a breathy whine.

"You so sure it'll be rape?" Owen smirked.

"Yes! _I don't want this_!" he answered venomously.

To Paul's shock Owen moved his body off him but didn't let go. Instead he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Paul in front of him on the floor by his hair. He made quick work of undoing his jeans and pulling out his cock, holding in the smaller boy's face.

"Suck." he commanded. When Paul hesitated he yanked back his hair, sneering in his face, "Do you **want** me to fuck you raw? Suck and don't you** dare** try and bite me!" Paul felt a lump forming in his throat that he couldn't seem to swallow. He saw no way out of this. Trying not to throw up he finally consented, grimacing as he wrapped his lips around the head of Owen's huge dick. As soon as he did the other started to thrust into his mouth without remorse, ignoring the way Paul gagged. Precum and saliva dripped down his chin and Paul had never felt more degraded and ashamed. When Owen came he held him down, making him swallow everything he had to offer, and right after he stood and tucked himself back into his pants. "Go," he muttered watching the smaller wolf cough, "Let your alpha see what I've done. When he's dead I'll come for you." he left Paul alone in the room and almost as soon as the door closed he did throw up, staining the plush white carpet. Paul ran out of there on shaky legs, wishing he had listened to Jacob and never went back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **hoplessromantic5, TurnItUp03, SortOfBeautiful26, Nakole82, JonnyFleetxdxd, lollypopgirl222, mslunarissa, ChelseeaMaayx, , Midnight LeAnn, levii14, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, angelflower7969, iJeedai, and the anonymous reviewer that didn't enter a name, **thank you! **If I knew you in person you'd be showered with hugs and my unrelenting love.

I'll safely assume that those of you who liked Owen don't anymore, but I could be wrong. Either way, shits stating to get real guys. I hope you're all still interested in my little story and will continue to review, and to all you lurkers, let your voice be heard! 120, lets do this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Paul rushed into Jacob's home he was on the couch wrapped up in a video game with Embry. Quil sat on the floor between them with a headset on, laughing and talking shit to whoever was on the other end. He didn't give the boys a second glance, hurrying into the bathroom and turning on the shower spray hot as it would go. Waiting for it to warm he threw up again, and he spent a good half hour standing under the water scrubbing himself and still not feeling clean. It took him quite awhile to get himself together, spending most of the time looking at his reflection with disgust.

When he finally made his way back into the living room Embry and Quil had the controllers and Jake sat quietly wearing the headset.

"I think I'm going to Sam's for the night." he muttered, and the boys with controllers grunted in response. Jake didn't even look at him. "Jacob?" the alpha found his gaze slowly, annoyed, and Paul felt as if he had gone back in time, like he was nothing to him, "Is that okay?" when he didn't answer the other boys paused their game to look at him, realizing something was up.

"Do what you want." Paul bit his lip and nodded, and Embry and Quil only took another second to look between the two of them before getting back to the TV screen.

Paul almost fell to his knees when he shut the front door. Jacob was supposed to be his soulmate. The last thing he wanted to do was to tell him what happened, but shouldn't his intuition have_ screamed_ at him that something was seriously wrong? That even though he'd never ask for it, Paul _desperately_ needed his comfort? He wasn't about to go to Sam's, he knew his brother could read his expression like a book and he would react just as badly as Jacob if he ever found out what happened, so without really thinking about it Paul's legs took him to the cliffs. His heart felt heavy looking over the water. If his body wasn't so resilient he could just jump for the rocks below and all the pain and guilt would be over. He knew everyone would be better off if he was gone. Sam wouldn't have to worry about him so much and Jacob would be safe. But even if he ran and ran as far as his stamina would take him, the alpha would still track him down. Jacob would find him wherever he went because he wouldn't be able to survive without him, and for the millionth time in his life Paul wished things were different.

He took a few deep breaths, fighting the familiar tightening in his chest. He tried as best as he could, told himself to be a man and get a hold of himself, but the burning behind his eyes wouldn't stop, and it only took a few more self deprecating thoughts for the tears to start following down his face. He wrapped his arms around himself and just stood there sobbing, no clue as to how much time had past except for the sun being significantly lower in the sky. Paul was considering sleeping right there that night, under the stars, when strong arms wrapped around him from behind and a chin rested on the top of his head. _Jacob_.

For some reason he started crying harder, and as a result the hands around him tightened.

"What is it my love?" Jacob placed a warm kiss where his chin had been before gently turning his imprint. He frowned deeply looking at Paul's tear stained face and wiped his cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm sorry I was so cold to you, I was just so angry and jealous I didn't know what to do."

"N-no! It's not you!" Paul wrapped himself around the larger wolf, feeling vulnerable. He pressed his face into Jacob's chest and squeezed his eyes shut when his alpha put his arms around him again, pulling him impossibly closer. It made his words come out muffled, "Y-you were right, I sh-should have listened to you and never gone back there. A-and I never will again. We don't have to worry about them starting a war."

"What happened?"

"I told him about the imprint. His pack won't fight against that."

"Then _why_. . ? I'd expect you to be **happy** about that. . " Paul didn't answer, this was exactly the hole he didn't want to dig himself into. "Paul?"

"Can. . can we please not talk about it? I just want to forget that town exists."

"_Paul_." Jacob's tone became much more stern and he pulled back to look his imprint in the eyes.

"Please Jacob?" his voice was so meek Paul didn't sound like himself, and as much as it bothered the alpha, he didn't want to upset him anymore. He would drop the subject,** for now**. Hooking his finger under Paul's chin he tilted his head up, kissing him softly before intertwining their fingers.

"Lets go home."

* * *

><p>Paul had gotten a hold of his emotions by the time they made it to the house and was thankful for that because his other two pack mates were still there. He left Jacob to his best friends, walking into the kitchen. He needed to do something to take his mind off things so he threw himself into cooking, and while looking for something to strain his handmade pasta, the crack Jacob left in the counter stopped him. He could <strong>never<strong> tell him about what happened that morning, there was just no way he would react rationally to the information. It wasn't hard to imagine him flying off the handle and attacking the way Owen predicted he would, and if he did that the other pack wouldn't hesitate to kill him. That thought filled him with sharp pain and fear and he had to shake himself to get rid of it. He just needed to stay calm and outsmart Owen, soon enough his pack would be gone and they'd all be safe again. Paul purposefully didn't think about what would happen when he was on patrols and his mind wouldn't be private, he could only take so much stress in one day.

A little while later the young wolf looked up from the pork he was basting to see his pack mates wandering into the kitchen, practically drooling. They begged for some of whatever we he was making and he let them know there would be plenty for everyone. The boys lingered, watching until he was done, and almost as soon as they got a plateful they went for seconds. Paul ate slowly and studied them, realizing why Emily cooked so much. It stroked his ego seeing them rave over what he made, and he even managed to crack a smile at Embry's reaction when he took the banana pudding out of the oven.

"Fuck Paul, even dessert! Why did _Jake_ have to imprint on you?" the alpha smirked at his best friend.

"And I thought_ Sam_ was lucky." Quil nodded with a loud burp, rubbing his full stomach.

"You better not say that to Emily," Jacob mused, "but I agree, that was awesome Paul. I didn't know you could cook like that." the alpha's approval made him feel warm inside and he murmured a thanks to the three of them as he cleared off the table.

"You guys mind if I come for dinner every night?"

"You wish Quil, in fact you two have overstayed your welcome, get the hell out of my house."

They said their goodbyes and Paul heard the door close just as he had gotten the last dish into the sink. He was about to start the water but Jacob's presence at his back stopped him. It worried him because the last time they were in this position it didn't end well, his eyes traveled to the crack. But the alpha only kissed the back of his head and lifted him, doing a 180 and setting him down.

"You did enough babe, I'll wash these." he turned on the sink and Paul's heart swelled. He couldn't resist putting his hands against the broad back in front of him, stroking up and down. He stopped his hands on the curve of Jacob's lower back and leaned forward to kiss his shoulder blade.

"Thanks." the alpha turned his head and bent to kiss his lips, looking happier than he'd ever seen him. He smiled and reached around to smack Paul's butt playfully before turning back to the sink.

"Go relax."

* * *

><p>Paul was so wrapped up in the book he was reading, he didn't notice the sink water stopped. He jumped when Jacob plucked the novel from his hands, and before he could scold him for making him loose his page the alpha was pressing their lips together firmly. The old stubborn Paul would have pushed him away, but instead he forgot about the book instantly, tangling his fingers in Jacob's hair to pull him closer. He couldn't deny it anymore. This felt <strong>right<strong>. It was meant to be. And Owen was dead wrong, even if Jacob wasn't in the picture, he could_ never_ feel for him like he did his alpha. Something inside him wanted to be bound to Jacob, wanted it to be_ impossible_ for them to be apart, and while kissing him, he wondered if it was because of the mating mark. An idea he never expected came to him then, and when Jake tried pushing him to lay down Paul fought him, refusing to give in until he was the one on top of Jacob. His hands went up Jake's shirt, brushing over his nipples as he pulled his mouth away.

"Will you let me do something?" his sentence came out breathy and the larger wolf licked his lips, panting a bit himself.

"What?" Paul got kind of mesmerized by the feeling of Jacob's chest, feeling his heart beating under his palms. It should have been illegal to look as sexy as he did with his shirt pushed up and his hair all mused from when he ran his fingers through it. It made Paul want him that much more.

"Let me mark you." he could feel the the arousal pressing against his ass but Jacob's eyes narrowed,

"No."

"What? Why not?" Paul leaned down to nip his earlobe, lightly tugging on one of his nipples at the same time. It made Jacob groan and buck into him but he still shook his head, "I'm a wolf, I should be able to sake claim on my mate. And it isn't fair that you'll always have an advantage over me." Jacob grabbed his hips, taking a deep breath and trying to stay coherent as Paul whispered against his jaw.

"I'm the alpha so_** I**_ do the marking. I don't have an 'advantage' 'cause you're my _imprint_. . your body belongs to me." Paul growled lowly and sat up to stare him down, his temper starting to flare. He moved his hands to Jacob's shoulders holding him down.

"Let me do it."

"_No_." when Paul growled again Jacob pushed himself up and flipped them, but he didn't expect the smaller wolf to keep fighting.

The two scuffled for dominance, ending up on the ground, and Paul realized he had to use twice as much effort to keep up with the larger boy. For Jake it was a game, for him it was deadly serious and he **wouldn't** give in. It made him frustrated, but it only seemed to excite the alpha, and it dawned on Paul that his body was his ultimate weapon. Wrestling Jacob onto his back he struggled to capture his wrists, and as soon as he did he grinded himself against the bulge in Jacob's pants, making him gasp and throw his head back. Paul didn't waste a second, leaning down to bite_ hard_ on the spot where Jake's shoulder met his neck, and even as the alpha growled threateningly, he didn't let up until he tasted blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A big thanks to my wonderful reviewers, JonnyFleetxdxd, iJeedai, ChelseeaMaayx, luis-sparks, anon, SortOfBeautiful26, Ventusookami13, Wonkabonbon, levii14, lollypopgirl222, Crazzi Bean, Livin Mi Own Lyf, TREATs-LOVES-FiiON, , lacrymosa-91, and angelflower7969. This chapter wouldn't happen if it wasn't for you. Even though I see some of you are cheatsy-cheaters and reviewing multiple times and on older chapters, I love you guys too much to hold out on you.

I feel that a flame I got must be addressed. A reviewer gave up on my story because a condom was used when Paul and Jake had sex. It was seen as flawed logic because a condom creates a barrier, so a true bond of body and soul cannot be made. I have to respectfully disagree. With a condom or not, when you consummate a relationship the connection between two people will always strengthen. Not only that, but I will ALWAYS promote safe sex.

And though this one wasn't a flame, (I heart you lacrymosa!) I am aware that the story moves from event to event pretty fast. I have to admit that this is my first chaptered fic, on other sites I've always been all about oneshots. I'm working on uncharted territory here and trying to push myself, so that hopefully, my writing will get better. I'm happy for any constructive criticism you guys can give me.

Okay, enough ranting. I know you were all hoping for terrible revenge on Owen. In time my pets, in time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **I stand corrected, I received a PM letting me know said reviewer didn't give up on the story, but they still don't agree with my logic. That's okay, I know I can't win 'um all. Also, an extra thanks to JonnyFleetxdxd, who pointed out I didn't leave my usual number of required reviews for the next post. Hmmm, lets see. Do I feel mean or nice? I'm thinking 145. Not too bad right? 23 reviews and chapter 11 is yours.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Paul pulled back, still holding Jacob's wrists above his head, the alpha had his eyes closed and his breathing was shallow. He remembered the instantaneous woozy feeling he got after Jacob marked him and let up his grip.

"You okay Jake?" he murmured, smirking a tiny bit at the bite mark he left on him. Jacob's eyes opened slowly and Paul smiled at him, his breath came out in a whoosh when the larger wolf flipped their positions, and for a second Paul was scared about what he'd do to him. Jacob growled weakly at him, and he could tell that he was fighting to keep conscious, his growl turned into a muted groan before he collapsed on top of Paul. He rubbed his mates back, pleased with himself and struggled to push his heavy body off him.

Paul carried him to the bedroom and laid next to him on the bed, wondering when he would come to.

* * *

><p>He ended up falling asleep next to the alpha and woke up to him kissing the unmarked side of his neck the next morning. Letting out a content noise he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, happy Jacob didn't hold any hostility towards him.<p>

"Stay in bed, I have to go talk to the elders." Paul rubbed the sleep from his eyes and watched as Jacob got out a change of clothes.

"Why?" he muttered groggily.

"To let them know about the other pack, not every decision is mine love. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Kay." he nodded as Jake leaned over to place one more lingering kiss against his neck before heading to the bathroom.

Laying there the words started seeping in. What kind of decision was there to be made? Paul hoped it meant no contact with the other pack and continued boarder patrols until they were long gone. He hated that what happened with Owen was still laying guilt on his heart. Rationally he knew it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd betrayed Jacob and probably wouldn't be able to until he talked to him about it. But now was obviously not the time. Not when his alpha seemed so happy, even when he'd defied him the night before. It dawned on Paul that Jacob would forgive anything he did, and it only made the guilt worse.

* * *

><p>After he had breakfast and an hour passed without Jacob's return Paul got sick of waiting. He figured he should go see his brother anyway, it had been a few days since he'd spoken to Sam and he <em>did<em> say he was only spending a _night_ at Jacob's. When he made it to his old home he was shocked to find the door locked. Confused, he softly knocked. They _never_ locked the door. Emily answered a few moments later and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head at the sight of him.

"Paulie! What are you doing here?" he furrowed his eyebrows, even more confused.

"Uh, I came to talk to my brother?"

"Oh well you can't - I mean, we're busy! Come back later okay? Okay - bye." the door was closed in his face and Paul heard the lock click shut. The** fuck** was that? He heard hushed whispers and before he could turn around Emily was rushing back out of the house. "I don't know what I was thinking! Sam isn't home. Come shopping with me!" Paul eyed her warily but didn't bother questioning her. Emily was only this scatterbrained when she was trying to keep a secret from him and he didn't have the energy to pry it out of her at the moment.

The two went to the farmers market and as Paul stocked up on the vegetables Jacob was out of he felt like a house wife or something. When he brought it up in jest Emily gave him a long look.

"Is that really such a bad thing?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean to offend you Em."

"You didn't, I'm asking." Paul blinked, considering his answer.

"I guess not. It's good to be useful around the house in someway if you're not paying the bills."

"Well what about being a_ wife_? Do you want to get married some day?" Paul snorted at her.

"Do I look like a fucking chick to you?"

"Oh shut _up_, you know what I mean."

". . I never really thought about it."

"But you aren't opposed to the idea?" he narrowed his eyes,

"Where is this coming from Emily? Yours wasn't enough, you need to plan _another_ wedding?" she laughed softly and reached up to pinch his cheek,

"You're like a son to me, and god knows whenever I have my kids they're gonna take forever. Yours is the only one I can hope to plan in this **decade** Paulie." he chuckled and brushed her hand away, walking past her to pick out some tomatoes.

"Consider a renewal ceremony!" he called over his shoulder, and with his back turned he didn't see the girl bite her lip with a worried look.

* * *

><p>When they were done shopping they headed back but Paul hesitated at the door.<p>

"You sure I'm allowed inside?" he teased, and Emily took a beat too long to respond,

"Stop that." he knew she was hiding something but followed her in silently, dropping their bags on the kitchen counter. He was looking through what he bought, wishing he'd grabbed a few more zucchinis when his ears perked up at Emily's voice from the other room.

"Sam! I didn't think you'd still be here!"

"It's okay, he's gone."

"Shhh!" Sam looked confused until he saw his little brother appear in the kitchen doorway.

"Paulie! Nice of you to show your face!" Sam hugged him but he pushed away quickly.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam nodded, his damn little brother was always so perceptive. Or maybe his wife was just the worst lair in the world. In truth it was both. They walked to the back porch and sat quietly for a little while, missing each others company even though it had only been a few days. Paul finally broke the silence.

"So. You gonna tell me why I was locked out?" Sam sighed,

"Forget about it Paul."

"I'm not stupid."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard you! You said 'it's okay, he's gone,' who were you - oh my god." Sam's eyes widened when Paul started breathing heavier. "It was Owen wasn't it? He was here looking for me? Whatever he said, please,_ please_ don't tell Jacob!" Sam was at a loss for words, Paul was clutching his shirt desperately and he cleared his throat before covering his hands with his own.

"Paul calm down. Owen wasn't here."

"But-" his eyes narrowed, staring his younger brother down,

"What would he have told me?" Paul pulled his hands away feeling like an idiot. He never jumped to crazy conclusions like that but what happened with Owen was weighing him down, subconsciously he must have needed to vent, and who better to than his brother? Still, he couldn't say it. He couldn't find the words to explain what had happened and he _really_ wished he wasn't so nosy and had just let the stupid locked door go. "_Paul_?" he cringed, Sam was using that deep baritone, demanding an answer out of him as his superior. He jumped up,

"Stop it Sam!"

"Then just-"

"No!"

"**_PAUL_**." there it was, there was no mistaking the Beta voice. Paul started shaking violently, getting angry and overwhelmed, "_**TELL ME**_." he backed away just in time to avoid damaging the porch as he phased, unable to control the rush of emotions. Sam was quick to phase after him and the large wolf almost doubled over. Paul didn't need to say anything in this form, the mental images he couldn't hide were all his brother needed to see to let out an earth shaking snarl and start booking it toward the borer.

He pleaded with him, begging Sam to stop and only felt pure rage in return, seeing flashes of his brother biting Owen's head clean off his shoulders. Paul ran after him trying to reason, telling him the pack was made up of ancients and that they would be killed, but Sam paid him no mind, only running faster. Paul used everything in him to catch up and tackle his brother from the side, sending them both rolling across the forest floor. He managed to stop on top of Sam and the Beta bared his teeth at him, growling.

-_Stop it Sam,** please**! This is what he wants! If any of us attack it's war!_- he let out a pitiful whine and Sam snapped up at him, barely missing the side of his face with his canines. -_Please Sam, I don't want to be with him, I want **Jacob**! He'll kill him!_- the Beta finally kicked him away and when he stood Paul was ready to start chasing him again. Sam was still filled with rage but Paul calmed instantly, seeing that his brother was listening to him.

-_He will **die** for what he did. Maybe not tonight, but he **will**. Mark my words._- Paul watched him run the opposite direction before the mental bond broke and he was left alone. In the distance he saw a tree fall, and then another, and another after that. He was sorry that the forest had to take on his brother's wrath, but he preferred it to him running to his death any day.

He ran back to the house and phased mid-air into his old bedroom, glad he still had most of his clothes left behind. When he went down the stairs he grabbed his produce off the counter and went straight for the door, and Emily knew him well enough to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

><p>Back at Jacob's it was quiet. He put everything away wishing he had never gone to Sam's, wishing he'd just kept his mouth shut. He couldn't deny the catharsis of getting out some of the pent up despair, but in its place was a new feeling of worry. Worry that his brother would talk to the alpha. All he could do was trust that Sam would think rationally and avoid him, and he suddenly felt drained, needing to go lay down.<p>

He woke up to the sound of a door slamming and sat up in bed when he heard Jacob call his name.

"In here!" he called back, but the alpha was already in the doorway, feeling the pull of his imprint. Paul let out an internal sigh when Jake smiled at him and crawled up the mattress toward him,

"Have you been here all day? I didn't mean you had to stay here_ literally_." he mused, softly kissing him,

"No, no, I went shopping with Emily and took a little nap."

"Sorry I woke you." he muttered back, cupping Paul's face to give him a deeper kiss. The smaller wolf barely found it in him to pull away.

"What took you so long? What did the elders say?" Jacob smiled.

"I love coming home to you in my bed - _our_ bed. . I can't explain how it made me feel just now." Paul smiled back despite himself.

"Jacob, the council. How did it go?"

"It went well my love, nothing for you to worry about."

"But-"

"But nothing," he moved himself on top of Paul stroking his jaw, "you said you wanted to forget that town so you will. I went to your job and let them know you won't be coming back. I didn't like you working there anyway, it was cutting into my time with you."

"Jacob-" he shhed him and kissed him firmly, muttering against his lips,

"Quiet now. I don't know about you but its been too long since I had my daily dose of Paul." the conversation was dropped as were articles of clothing, and Jacob made him forget all about what happened that day with his tongue and teeth and fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **My beautiful reviewers, I can never express enough how much you mean to me. JonnyFleetxdxd, DAYUMM, , The-Major's-Sargent, lollypopgirl222, ChelseeaMaayx, D, iJeedai, MrsWolfPack, Midnight LeAnn, hot head lover, WolfFang12, SortOfBeautiful26, levii14, angelflower7969, Jasper's twilight girl, TREATs-LOVES-FiiON, jacob black rulez, TurnItUp03, Cold Harts97, Daffodil, Sasoribabe**, **and Ana, thank you thank you thank you!

So, how do you guys feel about this chapter? There's quite a few hint-hint wink-winks at what may happen in the future of the story. Excited?

185 reviews for chapter 12, and it'll be a nice long one too. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few days passed fairly quietly. Paul hadn't heard from Sam but Jacob acted normally so he knew his brother hadn't told him anything. The pack was meeting up at Jacob's for patrol assignments and he was anxious to have a word with his brother, Sam ended up being the last to arrive and Paul's stomach twisted when Jacob scheduled himself with the beta for that week. Though everyone else hung around Sam went straight for the door when Jake was finished, and Paul excused himself from a conversation with Leah to follow him outside.

"Sam!" his brother kept walking as if he hadn't heard him and Paul had to jog to catch up, "Hold up a second!" he was ignored until he reached out and grabbed Sam's arm.

"_What_?"

"Will you be able to control your thoughts around Jake?"

"He has the right to know." Paul's eyes widened and he shook the other boy.

"Sam _please_." the elder tugged his arm free,

"You're his **imprint**." Sam said with a finality that shook Paul to the core.

"If you care about him at all you won't say anything! If you care about _me_!" Sam let out an annoyed groan and Paul thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

". . I'm not going to tell him. But it's not right to keep it from him Paul, he's going to find out eventually." Paul let out a relived sigh feeling the urge to hug his brother but something inside told him he'd be pushed away.

"I know I know, hopefully after that pack is long gone. . Thank you Sam." the beta snorted and started walking again, ". . Are you ever going to forgive me?" The elder stopped in his tracks and was quiet for a few moments.

". . There's nothing to forgive, I just can't look at you yet. It pisses me off too much." Paul watched make his leave and had to take a few deep breaths to collect himself before heading back into the house. Jacob was at his side almost instantly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." he lied, cracking a small smile for Jacob's sake.

"We'll talk about this later." Paul held in a sigh, the alpha was learning to read him as well as Sam did.

* * *

><p>Most of the pack stuck around for a long time and Paul noted how comfortable they all seemed. This must have been a regular occurrence before him and Jake started getting along, those days seemed so long ago. He decided to say his goodbyes to everyone and went to the bedroom, leaving Jacob to entertain them. Admittedly, he was hoping to fall asleep before the alpha came to talk to him, and by the time the pack was gone Paul did. Jacob smiled lovingly at him when he walked into the room, getting into bed carefully not to stir him and curled his body around him.<p>

* * *

><p>Paul woke up with his mate still molding perfectly to his back and smiled, he could stay like this forever.<p>

"I _knew_ you'd grow to love me pup." at the sound of the voice his heart raced, only** one** person called him _pup_. For some reason his limbs felt heavy, he couldn't will his body to move, and when he tried to scream his voice caught in his throat and came out silent. He started panicking when Owen turned him, smirking as he moved his hand up his shirt. "Why don't you get that pretty mouth of yours to work, you did such an excellent job before." he watched horrified as Owen crawled up his body and sat himself on his chest. He smirked down at him before unzipping his jeans, "Go on, open up."

Out of nowhere his voice and body started functioning again and he screamed, "No!" over and over again, trashing under the larger other boy. Owen laughed at his attempts, easily overpowering him. He undid the single button on his boxers and pushed his arousal against Paul's chin.

* * *

><p>In an instant he was breathing hard on the floor, actually awake this time, and right in front of him was Jacob's concerned face.<p>

"You scared the crap out of me baby! I was trying to shake you awake but you fought me so hard you knocked yourself off the bed. Are you okay?" His heart was still racing from the nightmare and he nodded as Jacob pulled him back up on the mattress,

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"What were you dreaming about?" he swallowed, not meeting Jacob's gaze, "You kept yelling no. ."

"I can't remember." Jake began stroking his hair and frowned,

"I know when you're lying babe." he shook his head and the alpha's frown deepened, "I should be the closest person to you. You can tell me anything." he kept stroking his hair and Paul never knew a simple gesture could feel so comforting. He glanced at his mate and the expression he saw was so sad and serious he considered coming clean for an instant. "I love you." Jake added.

"And I love you," he didn't even think about it, the words came out as naturally as breathing, the only reason he realized he said them was the sparkle that appeared in Jacob's eyes, "But I can't tell you. Not yet. And. . it's_ because_ I love you." Jacob leaned down and kissed his forehead,

"But Sam knows?"

"H-how do you-"

"You're my imprint Paul. I know you've been hiding something from me ever since that night at the cliffs. And with the way your brothers been acting I figure you talked to him about it. Why do you think I put us together for patrols?" Jacob stopped stroking his hair to cup his face, "I know Sam has been there for you your whole life, but it hurts that you don't trust me."

"I phased in front of him! That's the only reason he knows, I swear. I wasn't planning to tell anyone." Jacob studied him carefully.

"I know something happened that day with Owen. I've only seen you cry twice in my life and both times it was over him. How do you think that makes me feel Paul? With you not telling me my mind comes up with fucking terrible scenarios and it's making me crazy. _I need to know_." Paul vaguely wondered when the other time Jacob saw him cry was. He put his hands over the ones cupping his face and tried to plead with his mate with his eyes.

". . _Please_ try to just forget about it? I am."

"But you _aren't_. . it's haunting you in your sleep."

"I'll tell you," Paul whispered, "not tonight, but I **promise** you I will." the alpha studied his face for a long while and decided he was telling the truth. He kissed Paul chastely.

"Try and go back to sleep baby," he murmured, starting to stroke his hair again, "we'll have to get you a dream catcher tomorrow." he half joked, kissing him once more.

Paul had never felt more grateful to be Jacob's imprint. He was more understanding, loving, and attractive to him by the day. No, by the minute. He wondered why fate dealt him this hand, and how long before it would all come tumbling to pieces like things always did.

* * *

><p>Jacob watched his imprint until he was sure he was asleep again. He knew Paul was suffering because whatever pain he felt, it was doubled on Jacob. He was completely serious when he told the boy that he was his everything. Getting up carefully so that he didn't disturb Paul he walked to his closet. There, in the very back tucked inside of a clean pair of socks was the engagement ring he had hidden. It was a simple band made in a combination of platinum and white gold, and he was told the color contrast between the two metals was enhanced by a light matte satin finish. Jacob had never pictured himself spending so much money on something so small, but Paul was worth every bit of it.<p>

Emily almost fell over when he opened the box to show her and Sam. She was ecstatic, wanting to be a part of every step, planning how he would do it, being a decoy, anything he needed to surprise her brother-in-law in the best way possible. Sam on the other hand, he had the opposite reaction. He was strangely quiet at first, watching Emily squeal and jump up and down hugging Jake, and then the anger appeared behind his eyes.

The two of them argued over the idea for a long time, and after what felt like hours they came to an agreement; Jacob wouldn't ask Paul until he was absolutely_ sure_ it was something he wanted. Sam knew his little brother couldn't say no if the alpha insisted, and he refused to see his only blood go through with a marriage he didn't want. He just couldn't shake the feeling that Jake would force him into it, if Paul said no he would be too proud, stubborn, and blindly in love to take it for an answer. On the flip side, the alpha would be devastated from the rejection and Paul would agree out of guilt. His brother didn't deserve the pressure of either outcome.

It was hard for Jacob to agree to, he'd been so elated at the idea it was painful to have to wait. He sighed and closed the little box, hiding it away again, it held everything he wanted, to not only be physically and emotionally attached to Paul, but legally as well. Before it seemed to so silly to him, marriage was only a piece of paper, but now he looked at it differently. The whole world would see that his imprint was_ off limits_, and he'd** never** have to deal with another Owen again. Mostly he was ready for them to start building their life together, but for Sam's blessing, he had to be sure that Paul was too.

Crawling back under the covers he pulled his imprint close, breathing him in.

"You **will** marry me Paul. I know you will." he whispered to the sleeping boy, mostly to reassure himself, and his heart swelled when he snuggled closer, mumbling his name in his sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning the smell of bacon woke Paul. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he padded out of the bedroom and saw Jacob working over a few pans on the stove. He couldn't contain the cheesy smile that spread over his face when he looked at the table decorated for the two of them. It was like a scene out of a movie, flowers in the center and all.<p>

"What's all this?" Jacob turned to face him after plating up the rest of the food and turning off the burners.

"Good, you're awake. I just finished the hash browns, I know they're your favorite." placing the bowl of said food on the table, the alpha walked over and pulled Paul into his arms. "You've cooked pretty much everyday since you moved in here so I should too. It's only fair." he winked before pulling out Paul's chair and smacked his butt playfully before sitting himself. Paul sat, face a bit red, and piled warm food on his plate,

"Everything looks great Jake, thank you." the alpha froze and Paul looked at him perplexed, "Uh, are you okay?" Jacob's voice was a few pitches lower than normal when he answered,

". . You know what it does to me when you call me 'Jake,' so lets save it for _after_ breakfast." Paul watched as he quickly adjusted the crotch of his pants and it only served to make his face even more red. Jacob had gone from the boy who made him feel like shit to the man that boosted his ego more than anyone else ever had, it still managed to blow his mind sometimes.

The two of them finished off everything Jacob made and he smiled a bit shyly at him, not sure why he was feeling that way,

"I'm a little surprised to admit it, everything was delicious." the alpha laughed softly at him,

"Well I _did_ live on my own before, you think I always ordered out or what?"

"That and poached off Emily." Jacob laughed harder but caught Paul's arm when he went to gather their empty dishes.

"No babe, let me."

"But you cooked, _it's only fair_." he smirked using Jacob's words. Smiling, his mate let go of his arm,

"Okay, I can dig that. New house rule: whoever doesn't cook, cleans." Paul nodded and began washing the dishes. Jacob watched him silently and as soon as he was drying and putting away the last one he wrapped his arms around the smaller wolf from behind.

"So, you wanna call me Jake again?" Paul laughed but it was cut short when he felt the hard on pressing against him.

"God, are you ever _not_ horny?" Jacob growled in a way that wasn't threatening at all and rubbed against him, making a shiver run down Paul's spine.

"I can't help it around you." before Paul could answer the alpha turned him and cupped the back of his neck, pressing his mouth against it. His other hand held a possessive grip on his ass that Paul was thankful for because he nearly fell over when Jacob ran his perfect teeth along his mating mark. It made him fully erect in seconds.

"J-Jake, not in the kitchen." Paul held in a moan as his mate growled again at the nickname and rutted against him. He squeezed his eyes shut and started panting when Jacob sucked on his mating mark in earnest, growls he couldn't contain rumbling against Paul's throat.

For the first time the smaller wolf thought to try touching the mark he'd left on his alpha, and when he gently brushed his fingers against it, Jake let out a feral sound and let go of his neck and ass to grab his thighs, pulling him up to wrap his legs around him as he pressed him against the counter and rocked their hips together.

They were so wrapped up in each other they hadn't even noticed Jared and Seth walk in.

"Holy fuck! I thought Jake was pissed off but this is even _more_ entertaining, don't mind us." Jacob spun around glaring as Paul hid behind his back mortified, "Heyyy, I said don't mind us!"

"_What the fuck do you two want_!"

"Like Seth said, we thought you were giving Paulie a hard time when we heard all the growling, so we came for the show and maybe to back the poor guy up."

"But now we see that **he** was giving **you** the _hard_ time," Seth snickered pointedly looking at the tenting in the alpha's jeans. Jared chuckled with him and the two bumped fists as Jacob let out a frustrated noise and adjusted himself the second time that morning.

"You came, you saw, now_ leave_."

"Jakey Jakey Jakey, how quick you are to forget your own patrols when you want some ass. And you call yourself alpha."

"Shut the hell up Seth, I didn't forget! Where's Sam anyway?"

"He said he doesn't feel good and paid me to fill in." Seth shrugged. Jacob let out a sigh and turned back to Paul who was still hiding behind him,

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered pressing their foreheads together, then quickly left the kitchen leaving him feeling awkward and exposed in front of his pack brothers. "Come **on** Seth!" he called when he wasn't instantly followed. Paul watched as the wolf let out a sigh and looked at his best friend,

"Man, we should have just hid Jared, that was the hottest thing I've seen in a while." Jared laughed as he watched him go after the alpha, defeated.

"Your fault!" he called after him. Paul hadn't managed to will away the blush on his face but luckily his erection was all but gone.

"You two are fucking perverts."

"Hey it's the nature of a man. No self-respecting one would turn down free porn." Jared chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" when he only laughed harder Paul threw the dish towel at him and he easily caught it.

"Sorry Paul, but you're hot. If Jacob didn't imprint Seth and I would probably be fighting over you."

"**Shut up** Jared!"

"I'm serious. But that's just like the asshole, staking his claim on the best looking guy on the Rez first chance he gets."

"It wasn't his _choice_." Paul glared reminding his pack mate in a condescending tone.

"Oh Paulie, the alpha marked his territory way before he was an alpha, I don't know if you noticed, but back in the day _anyone_ who showed interest got shitted on _way_ worse than you. I'd know, I was one of them."

"Jared I have stuff to do, why don't you run along now?" he muttered, feeling his cheeks getting embarrassingly warm for the umpteenth time.

"Chill chill, I'm out of here, you should just have your guard up a little better in the future. I warned you on the beach about talking to that guy, I would have still been in bed instead of patrolling at dawn if it wasn't for you, and Jake would probably be fucking you on the table by now." Jared rushed out laughing when Paul started throwing silverware at him.

* * *

><p>When he was alone he picked up the forks with a sigh. Jared was right. The extra patrols were all his fault. He shook his head, now wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself.<p>

He took a quick shower and got dressed. In the middle of brushing his teeth he realized he needed to call Sam and thank him, or at least ask Emily to deliver the message if he still didn't want to talk. But when the phone rang all the way through to voicemail, Paul found it strange but didn't dwell on it. He decided to go out, since Jacob had apparently quit for him he'd spend his free time looking for a new job.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys, I know I left you hanging a lot longer than usual. One of my best friends lost their six year old so understandably I wasn't in the mood to write. Trying to raise money for hospital bills at the same time as my midterms made it the last thing on my mind. I hope you understand even getting this chapter out was hard for me. Life is precious so let the people close to you know you love them.

Thank you to my reviewers on the last chapter: lollypopgirl222, TurnItUp03, JonnyFleetxdxd, sasoribabe, DAYUMMM, MMmmhmmmmm, Mmmskiez, iJeedai, jacob black rulez, SashaCHa, ChelseeaMaayx, misguided gh0st, TREATs-LOVES-FiiON, , RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, SortOfBeautiful26, Boomshakalaka, HuzzyWuzzy, angelflower7969, anonymous, Kaylee, lovely, random anonymous reviewer, Awesome One, AnOnYmOuS, ANONYMOUS, OH YEAH, Prelude-to-a-Lullaby, Nakole82, HaveLoveBeYourself, mizzLAdy, and to the most recent one who didn't leave a name.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

La Push wasn't exactly the biggest place in the world so Paul didn't have many options when it came to job hunting. Being told "sorry, we're not hiring, but you can always fill out an application," for the umpteenth-ed time that day was really starting to work his nerves. He had no choice. He had to try some places in Forks. Jacob would kill him if he found out and the thought made him hesitate for a few seconds.

Okay. . he'd only go for spots right along the boarder, it would _practically_ be like he was still on the Rez.

* * *

><p>He was leaving the spot where town hired lifeguards in a much better mood, it was a stroke of luck and the position seemed promising. A young guy working the desk told him the manager wasn't there but that they had been looking for a while. Paul filled out an application and walked out with a bounce in his step when he was told he should hear back later that night or tomorrow. A couple of doors over was a small market and he decided to check it out, maybe he'd find something good for lunch. The guys would be hungry after patrols and with Emily and Sam m.i.a. they'd probably raid Jacob's.<p>

* * *

><p>He ended up going a little crazier than expected, both hands full of bags by the time he left the place, and if it hadn't been for the genes that made him a shifter he would defiantly be struggling with the load. He almost dropped everything when he heard someone call his name, and turning around he saw a familiar face. It was Derek, one of the ancients from Owen's pack. Paul shouldn't have been so excited to see him but he couldn't help it, the smile on the other shifter's face was contagious.<p>

"Hey! Why haven't you come around?"

He'd only met Derek once before but even in that short time they connected. He was one of the nicest and most open hearted people Paul had ever encountered. The ancient had gone out of his way to make him feel welcome and comfortable at the mansion, and he just had one of those faces, the angelic type, one you would only have to look at to trust.

"Uh, Owen didn't tell you?"

Derek shook his head no,

"He's been kinda broody lately and not very talkative. I can only imagine it's your fault?" Paul didn't say anything, suddenly feeling quite awkward. The other was quick to catch on to that and tapped him on the back lightly, cracking a smile, but when Paul didn't smile back he dropped his arm. "I thought. . I thought you were gonna be one of us. What happened with you guys? . . I know it's not my place to pry but-"

"Ah - no, no it's fine Derek. Thing is, this is my home. I could never move around like you guys have to." It wasn't the whole truth but Paul was far from ready to talk about what happened with the other alpha, especially with one of his own pack mates.

"So you're content with living the life of an omega?" his mouth fell open at the words and he stammered,

"W-WHAT? I'm _not_-"

"I'm _kidding_ Paul." the tension in Paul's eyebrows released and he found himself laughing along with the other wolf, awkwardness gone. "I hope we can at least hang out while I'm still here then."

Paul bit his bottom lip, Derek really was a nice guy, and without thinking of repercussions the words spilled from his mouth,

"Wanna come over for lunch or something?"

"Yeah, I'd love that."

* * *

><p>Derek helped him carry half the bags back home and he even helped him cook. They were both full, talking and joking as they got ready to put away left overs when the front door slammed, voices carrying through the house. It was Jacob and Seth coming back from patrol, and Paul made out Quil and Embry's distinct laughs too. When the boys came in the kitchen they went straight for the food, only then noticing Derek.<p>

"Who's this?" Embry mumbled while stuffing his mouth.

"This is Embry, Seth, Jacob and Quil." he pointed at each boy respectively, "And this is Derek guys, he's from the other pack."

Seth gaped at Paul, food literally falling from his mouth,

"_Why is he here_?"

"I went out and we ran into each other, we were having lunch. What's the deal Seth?"

"We're patrolling twenty-four hours to keep them the **fuck** OUT and you're bringing them IN?"

"Seth, stop! You-"

"**NO**! You know what,_ fuck you_! I could give a shit about this anymore, go join_ their_ pack!"

Paul clenched his jaw as Seth stormed out and Jacob let out a fierce growl and followed him, unhappy with the way he spoke to his mate no doubt. When Paul looked at his other pack brothers both were glaring at Derek as well.

"You guys, come off it! Derek is a nice guy you don't even_ know_ him!"

"Paul, don't worry about it, I know when I'm unwelcome. Thanks for lunch man, I'll see you later, okay?"

Paul muttered in agreeance with a little frown as the ancient made his leave. He shot an angry look at Quil who muttered,

"_Coward_." then stalked toward the door himself, "I need to make sure that asshole leaves." he said to Embry.

Paul sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"You _know_ that was a stupid move. You have to. Jacobs gonna rip Seth a new one for what he said but he's not gonna be any happier with you."

Paul sighed again and looked at Embry.

"I see there's no point in reasoning with any of you. . so how do I make him forgive me?"

Embry pondered for a moment,

"You're his imprint, he can never stay mad at you, but he might get rough."

"Jacob wouldn't hit me." he answered back matter-of-factly. The kitchen counter was proof of that. But Embry only shook his head with this evil little smirk.

"I know he wouldn't."

After a few beats Paul understood what he was getting at and resisted the urge to punch him, cheeks turning bright red.

"You're all perverts! Every one of you!"

His pack brother was chuckling but it died when Jacob walked silently into the kitchen. The look he sent his friend said get out, and Embry did just that without a backward glance, but called,

"Be easy on him Jake!" over his shoulder. When the door shut behind him Paul felt a lump forming in his throat.

"You're making me nervous Jacob - really, had I known you guys were gonna react like _this_ I would have never brought him over."

"I can't - I just can't."

The alpha put his hands up in a defeated manner and walked to his bedroom without a glance at him, and to say Paul felt like a piece of shit was a huge understatement.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of lip biting Paul creeped into the bedroom to a fuming Jacob. He was laying on his back in the middle of the bed with his right forearm slung over his eyes.<p>

"Jacob?" no answer, ". . Babe?" still nothing. Paul swallowed thickly and slowly moved toward the alpha. Once close enough, he pressed his knee onto the mattress so the other would feel his presence, giving him the chance to tell him to fuck off if he wanted. When Jake continued ignoring him he slung his other leg over and carefully sat on him. Getting no reaction Paul frowned, placing his hands on the muscular chest under him and rubbing up and down. "I'm sorry. I really am." Jacob _still_ ignored him and he couldn't stop the huffy, and _very_ child-like, upset noise that left him, leaning down to push his face into the alpha's neck. "I'm **sorry**," he echoed quietly, "you can take out your anger on me." At that Jacob finally lifted his arm to look at his imprint quizzically, but still said nothing. "Embry told me," Paul explained, "I don't care if you need to be. ._ rough_ with me if it'll make you forgive me." he was blushing hotly and struggling to find the words but continued on, "Y-You're an alpha so that's probably some kind of instinct. And I'm not exactly fragile."

Jacob finally cracked, catching his smaller mate off guard as his body shook with laughter. It thrilled Paul, and he didn't fight it as Jacob flipped them, now laying on top of him between his legs. He lifted Paul's shirt and had it on the floor in one tug, making even quicker work of his own, then pinned Paul's wrists over his head in a tight grip, he wasn't laughing anymore.

"Oh you pretty little idiot. You're too innocent for your own good, and I hope you understand I'm gonna pound you out right now." Paul gulped wide eyed, feeling scared and turned on all at once. "I love you baby, but if someone from that pack is in our home alone with you again, they _won't_ be walking out." he never gave his imprint a chance to respond, attacking his mouth with his own and making quick work of the rest of their clothes.

* * *

><p>Jacob's cock was achingly hard as he slowly drug it back until it was nearly free, then roughly pushed back in. The entire room was filled with Paul's low, almost desperate moans. He was pounding his imprint out in every sense of the words, and every time the smaller boy would try to move or get a hand free of his grip he would growl threateningly.<p>

He slipped one arm underneath Paul's shoulders and leaned back, lifting the other with him so Paul was sitting in his lap and they were chest to chest. He parted his legs, held his mate perfectly still and thrust up into him hard and fast. His mouth and teeth everywhere, moving over Paul's neck, his collarbone, his shoulders, and always back to his favorite place, his mouth. The change in angle made it possible for each thrust to slam into and over Paul's sweet spot, and a mix of warm, velvety inner muscles tightening around him and his imprint's wanton little gasps threw him over the edge.

Paul came almost right after, without his dick ever being touched. Jacob's calloused fingers griping his hips was enough, his lips and hot breath and determination were all enough.

* * *

><p>The bruises on his hips and wrists would be there for a while, even with his advanced healing. When Jacob released his fourth time he finally began to calm down, and by the fifth go-round he even let go of his wrists and fucked Paul slowly, whispering,<p>

"_God_, you're so sexy." against his ear.

Almost as soon as they were done Paul fell asleep, feeling sore and exhausted. Jacob was wide awake on the other hand, kissing his imprints dampened chest before padding off to the shower. When he came back into the room he stopped for a moment to admire Paul in his bed. He felt a tiny bit bad for what he'd done, but it wasn't as if he could control himself, not when the boy was inadvertently seducing him. Every time he looked at Paul he wanted to bang him, but there were other feelings there too; warmth, happiness, love, the need to protect, and even anger sometimes, but it was all under a thick layer of lust.

He had already admitted that he'd always lusted after Paul, for as long as he'd known him, but it was multiplied tenfold after the imprint, and Jacob didn't think he could ever be satisfied of the craving for his body. He needed to leave the room before he pounced on Paul again, and he hastily walked away after grabbing some sweatpants, headed to the kitchen to figure out what to make for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys, I hope you can forgive my super long absence. I hope you all had wonderful holidays with your friends and family and an even better New Year. Especially my beautiful reviewers, Cold Harts97, Kittie, lollypopgirl222, JonnyFleetxdxd, iJeedai, Bravo, hopelessromantic5, TREATs-LOVES-FiiON, TurnItUp03, SortOfBeautiful26 , natalietsai, angelflower7969, A7xGirl4REVer, HuzzyWuzzy, lacrymosa-91, Bee as in Bumble, petra ppsilvia, AlexsPuppy, huggiegirl2008, Script Heart, Jen-Lou, Demon2Angel, KhairulJBlack, Baby Aries Cullen-Black, and Daddys little crazy bitch.

My updates won't be as frequent as when I first started this story, but believe me it'll be completed. There's nothing more I hate than when you get left hanging so I'll never do it to you, and I hope you'll stick with me.

Random side note, Derek wasn't originally gonna have that name. I was going to call him Drew but one of my new obsessions is Teen Wolf, and if you watch that show you can probably understand why I couldn't resist. Be on the look out for some Derek/Stiles one-shots in the future. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Paul sat up in bed, his heart racing. Weeks had gone by, and though things had never been better between him and Jacob, heavy, painful guilt still weighed on his mind. On nights like this one when his mate was patrolling and not there to fuck him senseless, into a deep and peaceful sleep, he was haunted by Owen's face.

He shook his head, trying to push the disturbing image from his mind, the one that always woke him. As hard as he tried he couldn't forget being forced to take other alpha's sex into his mouth, being so humiliated, being so dominated. And _not_ in the good way like with Jake. After getting his mating mark Paul found that when Jacob took control of his body it was comforting, it made him feel loved and safe. He learned that apparently, it also made him physically ill to be intimately touched by someone else. Though it happened weeks ago, the betrayal that took place in Forks, consenting or not, was obviously still taking its toll on him. He was being punished by some unknown force for what happened with the ancient wolf, forced to relive it in his sleep.

Eventually he got out of bed. It was early, the sun had yet to rise but his body had grown used to getting up this way. He landed the lifeguard job, and even though there was hardly a crowd to guard around his tower, his boss had a no exceptions policy when it came to being late. Taking a brief shower Paul dressed in his red board shorts and a simple white shirt, leaving the house with no breakfast. It wasn't unusual for him to lose his appetite after thinking about Owen.

He took his bike, staring fondly when he peddled past the small house he once called home, knowing Sam and Emily were inside. His brother had yet to speak to him, didn't even_ look_ at him when he moved the rest of his things out, and Paul was at his wits end. He would see him _today_, he decided. After work.

* * *

><p>Not a soul was around and he was finding it hard not to drift off at his post, the steady rhythm of the waves lulling him, tempting him to sleep. Yawning he blinked a few times, thinking he was imagining it as familiar figure made its way through the sand toward his tower. His smile was small and pleased as Jacob walked up the wooden ramp.<p>

"You're not permitted to be up here, Sir. I have to ask you to leave."

"And what if I don't?" Jacob was smirking at him, continuing the game by pulling his head back when Paul stood and bent forward to kiss him. The smaller wolf huffed in annoyance at being denied his mates lips and fixed a glare his way.

"If you refuse it's an issue you'll have to take up with the police." Jacob chuckled softly at that, taking the last step to be on Paul's level. He pressed against him, catching the back of his head when Paul tried denying his kiss in turn.

"I don't want any trouble with the law. . I guess you can kiss me if it means I get to stay." Paul's glare faltered, the smile creeping back on his face when Jake pecked the corner of his mouth sweetly. His hands went around the alpha's body, resting on the small of his back, keeping him pressed close.

"Seriously though, you're not supposed to be up here, if my boss sees he'll write me up."

"I think he might make an exception just this once."

"Oh? Why's that?" Paul was smiling until Jacob pulled out of his hold. Then the world around him disappeared, his mind blank as he watched the other wolf kneel down before him, one knee propped up.

"I love you Paul," Jake paused, taking in a nervous breath and Paul's mouth went dry. His heart started to beat erratically as the boy reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. "more than anything in this world. I can't imagine life without you, there **is** no life without you-"

"Jacob wait-"

"I want you to be mine in every way possible-"

"Jake-"

"I want to spend every minute with you. I want to start building our life-"

"_Please_-" The alpha pursed his lips and tilted his head with an unreadable expression, then finally stood back up, a frown marring his face. Paul wanted to smooth away the wrinkle that formed between his brows, hating to see Jacob look so upset. He looked down at the box then back up at his mate, his chest clenching. "I love you. You** know** I love you. ."

"But?"

"We. . I. . it isn't even _legal_ here. Is this what you really want? A ridiculously overpriced party to show everyone we belong to each other? Flowers? Unneeded gifts? I'm not a girl Jacob, you don't have to do this." He bit his lip, watching the larger wolf process what he said, taking in his refusal. He reached out, cupping his face, his voice coming out rushed, quiet, panicky even to his own ears. "How much did you spend on that ring? I'm yours _without_ all that ingrained pressure society puts on us, saying how we have to live our lives. I don't need this-"

"Maybe **_I_** do."

Paul's mouth snapped shut. Jacob was pulling away from his touch, turning, shoulders slumped, walking back down the tower.

"Babe, _wait_!"

"I'll see you at home."

He never heard the alpha's voice sound so thick, so small. Paul sank down with a heavy sigh, putting his face in his palms. What did Jacob expect from him? Tears of joy? For him to squeal and jump into his arms? A sinking feeling filled him. That's probably _exactly_ what he was expecting, and instead he **crushed** him. Biting his bottom lip Paul looked out on the ocean. He was just taken off guard! Jake should have talked to him about this sort of thing first instead of just dropping the bomb. Maybe he would have _considered_ it if they discussed the pros and cons, they - they were still so young! No, that meant nothing. . why was he kidding himself? He knew they were bound for life, age was no issue. But still, he was desperately trying to come up with something,_ anything_ to defend his reaction, to ease his guilt.

Paul sat for a few more minutes before glancing up and down the coast. Not a soul in either direction. _Fuck it_, he'd find a new job if he got fired. He needed to talk this out with Jacob.

He peddled as fast as he could, panting as he finally reached the house. Jake wasn't at there and he began to worry more, anxiety taking over. They needed to _talk_, he needed to hold his mate, to reassure him. Even apart, he could _feel_ Jacob's sorrow.

* * *

><p>Jacob walked into Sam's home without knocking. He was more than upset, irrationally angry with his beta. He couldn't wait anymore, falling asleep next to Paul almost every night, knowing the ring was only feet away. Why hadn't he<strong> told<strong> him? Sam was not only his brother, but Paul's closest friend,_ surely_ he knew the boy's view on marriage. Why would he even entertain the idea when they debated it weeks past? Why didn't he tell him then that asking would amount to_ nothing_?

He was shaking, on the verge of phasing when he heard the Emily's frantic voice from the kitchen.

"Sam please calm down."

"No! I want this bitch out of me home **now**!"

His emotions were pushed aside for the moment, curiosity and the instinct to defend his pack mate taking over. The scent in the home was familiar. _Bella_.

"He's my best friend and won't even answer my calls because of you! I'm **not** going until I see him."

He could hear the hysteria in the Bella's voice, brave but mostly stupid for squaring off with Sam.

"Leave my brother _alone_, I _won't_ say it again. Hes been through enough with the scum that lives in Forks!"

"You've always hated me! You're jealous of our friendship! His life doesn't revolve around your decisions Sam, I'm tired of you always bad mouthing me to him!"

Jake could practically hear Sam's jaw clench, feeling all the emotions roll out of the kitchen, anger from Sam, defiance from Bella, Emily's fear.

"You're right. I've always hated you because I saw you for what you really are, just a selfish fucking **bitch**. But I'm_ not_ keeping him from talking to you. . _He was fucking molested Bella_! The _last_ thing he needs is anymore negativity in his life so it's small blessing that he finally dropped_ you_! My brother has been through _enough_. Do **not** come here again."

* * *

><p>Paul startled when he heard the howl. It was feral, so enraged it sent a chill down his spine and instantly he knew it was Jacob. He phased without thinking, his mind instantly touched by his entire pack, following the instinct. Through all the confusion, all the voices, all the thoughts, one was clear, that of his older brother, calling to him desperately, showing his chase after their alpha, flying in between trees toward the town of Forks.<p>

_"He knows Paul - I'm **sorry** - he knows!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Its been forever and a day, I know, apologies guys. I kept my promise and will continue to do so though, this story WILL be finished. And hopefully sooner rather than later, I'll try my best. Reviews always do help the process along ;). Also, I got a lot of new story alert peeps during the past months, what's up guys? Thanks for reading!

As always, I must give SUPER thanks to all of my lovelies who take the time to share their thoughts with me: ChelseeaMaayx, iJeedai, Demon2Angel, lollypopgirl222, Adam-1D, Your Angel Matt, lacrymosa-91, TurnItUp03, sappire495, Ms-Write-It, Anonymous, Adicctedtowerewolves, Amy Suzi G, and YouFoundMeAgainXx. I love you all. Soooo much. Seriously.

XOXO


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

There was nothing to do but run. Fear gripped Paul's chest as he tore through the forest, and despite pushing himself fast as he could, he was furthest from the boarder. The normally peaceful forest was filled with noise, a symphony of growls from his pack, and there was nothing he could do, nothing he could attempt saying to calm his mate. The alpha would not be pacified until there was blood.

A shiver went down his spine. At first there was only one, then two, then so many he couldn't distinct them. Strange, alien howls, undoubtedly those of the ancient pack.

Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_. They were coming.

And through all his rage, at _that_ Jacob was pleased. He was so blind in his fury, he held absolutely no regard for himself. Paul whined pitifully, pushing his emotion into Jacob's mind, begging for him to stop, but all for _nothing_, useless when through his alpha's eyes he got the first glimpse of another wolf.

His entire coat was a crisp snow-like white, and he was huge, bigger than Jake even. It was purely instinctual, because even though he'd never seen him in this form, deep down Paul _knew_ it was Owen.

There was no posturing, no baring of teeth or growling, Jacob was instantly on him, launching himself off powerful hind legs aiming for the other's neck. Their bodies clashed together and Jake's teeth barely scraped his target before Owen was rolling them, growling as he snapped his jaw shut on Jacob's left ear, shaking his head furiously in an attempt to rip it from its place.

Paul couldn't breath, his vision was darkening around the edges like he was about to pass out, but he pushed on, his heart thumping in his chest, needing to help his mate. To stop this. The rest of the pack was closer, Sam closest of all, and after Jacob let out a shrill whine and bucked the other alpha off of him Sam was instantly snapping down on his flank.

Jacob was not thankful for the help, he barked out an order for Sam to get away, for all of them to stay away. This was a kill he wanted for** himself**. The beta had no choice but to back off, his ears pressed down against his head as Jacob charged back toward Owen, launching into him full force again.

More and more wolves were arriving, Quil, then Jared and Embry. The ancient wolves started to appear as well. All of their coats were identical, the same pure white as Owen, the only distinction between them and the alpha was their size. The whole of Paul's pack was there now, pacing back and forth as they watched the carnage in front of them. They were clearly on edge, repressed and held back by an invisible barrier only on their alpha's command. The ancient pack was very much the opposite, standing still, watching with what almost seemed disinterest, making the La Push wolves resemble unruly pups. It was the only thing that brought Paul a sense of calm, that this was not going to end up a pack war, it was clear that the white wolves were not about to get themselves involved.

His calm was short lived.

Owen had Jake on his back, his teeth piercing his throat. Paul felt his mate's pain, felt the blood pouring from him, and his legs almost gave out from under him when he felt the metal connection disappear, Jacob's body falling out from Owen's muzzle in his vulnerable human form.

**NO**! Nono**no**.

Jacob's command was severed and his entire pack fell onto Owen. Paul had finally reached them but he was deaf and blind to it all, to his brother and Seth and Leah and all the rest of them clawing and ripping away at Owen's flesh, needing all of their combined strength to bring him down.

Paul shifted back, no thought about modesty as he fell to his knees next to Jacob's equally naked body, pulling his limp form into his arms and cradling him against his chest.

"Jacob! Jake please! Wake up. _Wake up_!" Hot tears pooled down his face and into Jacob's hair as he turned his head, pressing his fingers gently against the open wound on his alpha's neck. He was unconscious but breathing, yet it did nothing to sooth Paul. He needed to see him open his eyes, to feel the full force of their deep brown gaze upon him to know he'd be alright.

There was a presence at his side but he flinched away when Sam touched his shoulder. He looked up from his mate to see both packs surrounding them. The ancient wolves were like statues, unmoving, half of their gazes on Paul, half on the lifeless body of their leader. Of his pack, Sam was the only other shifted back. They were all covered in Owen's blood, all keyed up, ready to defend if the others tried to attack. . . But they didn't. They only stood there, eerily still.

Paul looked back down at Jacob.

"Jacob **wake up**!" he shook him out of desperation but the alpha's head only lolled to the side without the support of Paul's arm underneath it. Panic set in quickly, Jacob's wound wasn't healing, his breath was coming in and out slower, and in turn Paul began to hyperventilate. "Oh my god, _PLEASE_. I-I'll marry you! Jacob, _**please**_!"

Nothing. No response. Rocking back and forth he held his mate tightly, closing his eyes, gasping for air between shaking sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know it's super short but it felt like an appropriate place to stop, sorry for teasing you. I imagined all the fighting to be more intense and just, more. Something I need to work on for future writing. Anyway, only one chapter left guys! Kind of sad but mostly awesome, I can't believe I'm almost done with my first chaptered fic, personal milestone for sure. :D

As always I must give my biggest thanks to those who reviewed on the last one: TurnItUp03, lollypopgirl222, Your Angel Matt, SoundShield11, YouWishYouFeltBetter, , laffertyluver23, Sterling-Silver131, Mylo xyoto, Demon2Angel, ant1gon3, Edward Changed Me, TREATs-LOVES-FiiON, sibaruneko, Snowey Fallen Princess, and Ledophole.

Also, a very special thank you must be given to one super awesome amazing fantastic reviewer,** iJeedai**. You have been right there with me from the very begging, the only person who reviewed on every. single. chapter. from start, and I'm sure to what will be the finish. I always have your reviews to look forward to, and I love you so much for it, you have no idea. Of course I love everyone who has taken the time to give feedback and made this little story happen, but iJeedai, you've been my personal cheerleader the whole way along. If I knew you I'd smother you in hugs, alas internet hugs will have to do. You. Fucking. Rock.

That is all.

XOXO


End file.
